Price of a Rose
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: SONIC YAOI! Tails loves Sonic, but how does the blue hedgie feel about the little fox? Rated M for safety. NOW WITH PRODUCTION NOTES!
1. What Am I Doing?

What Am I Doing?

Tails tossed and turned three times more before shooting into an upright position. The night was dark, but the house was warm and his bedclothes were soft. He couldn't sleep; again, even when he knew Sonic was downstairs. Why?

Tails had a crush on Sonic. It was nothing new to him; he'd had the same feelings for a long time, without knowing what they meant. But now…the facts that he knew made him ever more positive that he was gay, and in fact getting ever more so by the second. It made him scared, but he was tempted. He had to know what it was like to kiss his crush!

Slowly, he got out of bed. The floor was warm, and the hall was lit up faintly by the fire downstairs that burned comfortably. As Tails ventured closer to the steps, he heard faint snores coming from downstairs. Sonic was asleep. _Good,_ Tails thought. Now his plan could work.

He crept down the stairs, careful of his every footfall, all the while keeping his innocent blue eyes on the one he loved. His heart beat faster as he saw Sonic's muscular body. It was absolutely perfect…and he had to know what it felt like.

Now at the foot of the steps, he hurried slightly forward to the coffee table in front of the couch, for the couch itself was angled so that it faced away from the bright firelight. He sniffed. The air smelled like alcohol. Had Sonic been drinking? Tails had never known him to, but he supposed he'd find out quite soon.

Sonic's lips were parted just a tiny bit to admit his breath and Tails nearly got ahead of himself. It smelled faintly of chili dogs; Sonic could've fallen asleep easily after a few hundred of those. He crept behind the couch and faced a vast bookcase of large volumes that Sonic had never touched but that he'd read many times over.

He selected a large, pale beige book he knew without being able to read the title in the dim lighting was a book of mythology. It was good-sized, too; about as thick as two school textbooks, and would make a hardy thud if dropped from a desired height. Tails lifted it with some difficulty in a single hand about three feet off the floor and let it fall.

The thud was thunderous and echoed throughout the whole of the quiet house. Tails' fur stood on end, his eyes tightly shut, waiting for Sonic to start.

But, Sonic was dead still like a statue, only moving an inch to stretch his legs without waking. Tails' heart beat faster and crawled into his throat. He'd kind of wanted Sonic to wake up. With precautions on his mind and a million good reasons not to do what he knew he had to, he crawled out from behind the couch.

Sonic's muscular legs came with the territory of super speed, which he possessed, and were amazing to behold. Tails glanced at his scrawny limbs and his inadequacy made him want Sonic even more.

As he came close to Sonic's lips, his breathing stopped. It couldn't be possible for Sonic to be gay; he'd had way too many girls. Even so, Sonic had a way of talking himself out of sticky situations, or talking his way smoothly into them. It could be compared to driving a car into or out of a traffic jam; done easily by a professional. Sonic could make Tails believe in the love they shared as easily as he could run; this trait being second-nature and easier for him than walking.

_Well,_ Tails thought. _I'll do it once, and then I won't ever do it again. Then, Amy can have him._ He shuddered to think of this. He and Amy got along, but he was jealous of the way it was acceptable for her to cuddle with Sonic while he could not. _If he will have her, _he added for his own benefit. That made him feel better, but not about kissing Sonic. Tails leaned over, closing his eyes firmly, before he could turn back.

It could've lasted forever, but all good things come to an end. An unexpected party member ended the kiss. Tails opened his eyes.

Sonic's head was bent and as far away from Tails as space restrictions allowed. He seemed surprised, but only a touch agitated; which Tails considered a blessing. Maybe Sonic was a little worn out from his previous adventure and wasn't in a yelling mood. Hidden beneath his beautiful blue quills, Tails could see the emerald eyes blazing with confusion and pain. He turned his head slowly, allowing Tails a look at the gorgeous face. Their noses touched a brief second and Tails flushed like a rose.

Sonic's burning eyes faced him now; fierce as fire, but gentle within. He was calm; soothed, perhaps, by a full stomach and sleepiness. But those eyes…Tails trembled as Sonic raised his hand and closed his eyes, prepared for a slap.

Instead, however, the gloved hand slowly rested upon his cheek. "Sonic…" Tails ventured, his voice trembling and shaking. "I'm sorry…I had to see what it felt like…I thought you were asleep…I'm…I'm just sorry…" He turned and tried to pull away, but Sonic was faster. He grabbed the yellow fox in his arms and held him about the rib cage just enough to tickle and brought him into his lap. Tails found the hedgehog's legs encasing him on both sides. He couldn't help but blush bright red.

"Tails, I'm not mad," Sonic soothed the little fox's uncertainty by gently resting his head on his shoulder for a moment. Tails sighed and slowly placed his head on Sonic's shoulder. His body smelled of sweat and other remnants from his latest adventure. Tails enjoyed this. The fur on his chest was damp from water moisture in the air, but not enough for the hedgehog to feel soaked. Gingerly, Tails licked a dewdrop from a lock of fur. "You can tell me anything; I'd hoped you knew that. But, you have to tell me right out. Some surprises I'm not so fond of."

He was being irresistible; drawing him in. Tails was afraid of this, but strangely, he liked it. "I'm sorry…I thought you were really knocked out there." He licked the kiss away from his lips. Chili. "You ate."

Sonic's eyes faced the fire. The golden flames it made lit up his eyes and accented the green irises. "Hmmm. Too much mustard, not enough chili."

Tails laughed nervously. Sonic held him close; Tails was even unable to move his arms. "Really?"

Sonic nuzzled him gently, his green eyes shinning eagerly. "So…are you gay?"

Tails was slapped by the question and tried to move away from Sonic. Something stronger then his arms was keeping him locked in place, though. Embarrassed, he murmured: "Well, I don't know…that was a test."

"A test, huh?" Sonic chuckled.

"…yes," Tails began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Sonic's voice was smooth and calm; loving and sugary sweet. He lifted Tails easily and shifted positions. Without Tails ever touching the couch once, the little fox found himself in Sonic's lap. The arms were still tight about his waist, but allowed full movement of his hands. He wondered if he could put his arms around Sonic's neck. He tested this theory. Sonic made no objection. "Now," he leaned closer to Tails. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Tails turned away and Sonic sat up. "Don't trick me," Tails warned; injury present in his voice. Sonic laughed softly. It was an elegant sound.

"We don't know if you're gay yet, right? I already know I'm bisexual. Let's see what you are." He attempted to kiss Tails again.

This time, Tails let him. Unsure about kissing, Tails let Sonic lead. The hedgehog was exploring to see how far Tails was comfortable with. When Tails felt their tongues touch, he pulled away. "Ew," he whispered.

"Okay," Sonic smiled. "So, we can't go that far. That's fine. But, it appears you want to snuggle."

Tails buried his head into Sonic's chest. Here, he felt secure; there was nothing else he needed in the world other then to be right here. "Yes," he breathed. "More than anything."

Sonic said nothing more for a long time. At last, Tails looked up into those alluring eyes. They were so green, so soft, so beautiful, yet so far away. "What're you thinking, Sonic?"

"How long have you felt like this?" Sonic asked, evading the question.

"Long, I suppose. I don't really know…these things are hard to tell."

"What do you like best about me?"

"That's easy; your eyes." Tails smiled. "They're so green."

Sonic chuckled. "But, you won't be offended when I tell you I'm not sure how I feel yet?"

"You've already told me. I guess I was expecting that." Tails smiled, too. "It's okay; I'm not even fully sure yet."

"Heh. What's gotten into you, my little nerd?" Sonic nuzzled by Tails' neck, tickling him.

"I don't know…I kept thinking how jealous I always was of Amy for stealing you."

"But, you and Amy get along."

"Yeah. But, you just can't imagine the pure hatred I feel when she hugs you and snuggles with you in public. It annoys you to death, but I want to do that, too."

"Do you?" Sonic seemed amused.

"Yes. And I feel like strangling her whenever she can get close to you like I'll never be able to…" Tails gazes into his eyes mournfully. "…right?"

Sonic sighed heavily, as if he regretted his own words. "Yeah. Sorry, little bro, but I really don't want anyone to know we're dating…if we begin to…until everything's settled. But, I'll try not to have Amy hang on me so much. And, you know, anytime we're alone…" He grinned slyly. "…well, you know…"

Tails laughed. "Yay!"

Sonic came close to Tails' face and the fox's heart thudded against his chest. Sonic was so close that Tails could smell his breath. It still smelled like chili dogs. Tails smiled, blushing. Sonic hugged him closer. "Your eyes are like the sky…and twice as beautiful." He whispered.

"Really?" Tails yawned cutely and lay against Sonic's heart. The beat was steady now; slow, calm, relaxed and his body was warmer than the fire.

"Of course," Sonic grinned. "I realize that's what I love best about you, too."

"Hmmm," Tails was already drifting off. Sonic nuzzled him.

"Sleep well, Tails." He whispered in the fox's ear. Tails nodded slowly and became heavy in the hedgehog's arms. He was asleep.

Sonic smiled with devotion. He realized now that all along, there had been a deep love for the fox, even though it could be perceived as a taboo. For Tails was something like seven full years from him. That was a long interval.

The hedgehog took his eyes from Tails and searched the fire for answers it could never give him. As the night wore on, he bit his lip so hard that it bled. A drop fell on Tails' shoulder, but Sonic stayed motionless. "What am I doing?" He questioned the fire softly after a long silence. "What the hell am I doing?"


	2. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

Being gay or bisexual is something that you can never really get over. Even if you tell yourself you're okay with it, it just nips at you and finally takes a big bite out of your sanity. Crunch.

Sonic wasn't feeling insane as he slowly transferred Tails from his lap to the couch and doused the fire. Tails curled his tails around himself and made a dove-like sound. Sonic, who hadn't slept a wink, stopped dead in his tracks. His heart had actually stopped beating and he forgot how to breathe for the shortest of moments. Without regret, Sonic returned to the fox's side in a heartbeat.

"Don't wake up, Tails," he whispered softly. "This is something I need to do." And Sonic touched Tails' lips tenderly, his quills falling about his face. He disconnected their lips quickly before he was tempted to French kiss and, feeling injured, he left without a word. _You make me so cruel, Tails._

Sleepless nights were something that came with the territory of being a Freedom Fighter, so Sonic was not a heavy sleeper and could stay up all night. Tails, being young at the time, could sleep like a rock and apparently could be kissed without him even stirring a finger. Sonic felt empty and tired, though; as his mind would not permit him to drift into thoughtlessness as he often did when pulling an all-nighter.

"My mind holds me," he sang softly, feeling the wind crash into his quills and threaten to blow him over onto his spiny little back. It felt like a welcome somehow; he always came to this special windy valley after his adventures. It helped to relax muscles stiff from hanging on the very edge of his life. He looked upwards to the sky, humming, and found that clouds were plugging along up there as if pulled by a child in one of those pop-up books. "God," he whispered. "Tails' eyes _are_ more beautiful than the sky."

Thoughts of Tails made his legs turn into jello and he sat upon the prickly grass a moment, feeling the warm sun on his closed eyelids. He went back to humming; something that was automatic when he felt good, and found himself at peace with the world. Stretching, he got up again and descended into the valley.

As he ran jovially amongst the trees and ferns here, he laughed. "I love Tails," he said to himself. "I really love him!" _Or, am I just on the rebound?_ He thought afterwards. _After all, I _did_ just get dumped. It's easy for me to bounce back…I don't want Tails to be my rebound boy._

He sighed and collapsed under his favorite napping tree; the big maple that had a wide trunk, and got just the right mixture of shade and sunlight to be like a second bed. Surprised at the sudden tire he felt as he touched the well-worn tree, he settled down by the roots and fell asleep to the birdsong up in the treetops.

_And, what now? A sudden feeling_

_Of loss and breath-taking love_

_For him?_

Tails awoke on the couch. He sniffed without opening his eyes. Sonic's familiar scent was not anywhere in the house. Tails opened his eyes and found himself alone. "Sonic?" he questioned tentatively. "Sonic?"

Sonic was probably too deep in concentration to hear him. Strangely, he tasted saliva that was not his own in his mouth. He recognized the taste.

"_Don't wake up, Tails. This is something I need to do."_

"Sonic," Tails touched his lips as he said the word dreamily. There was only one place Sonic could possibly be; the Elder Maple.

Tails' nickname for Sonic's special tree didn't go without reason. The old tree had such a wide trunk that it couldn't be any younger than three hundred, and there were so many animals living in it that it had to have been there for a long time anyway. Tails smiled at these facts as he pulled on his shoes, whirred his tails, and hurried away to the Elder Maple.

When he got there, his face flushed from the morning air, he saw Sonic stretched out beneath it, eyes tightly closed and his hands behind his head. Tails grinned and knelt beside his childhood hero.

Sonic, at the tender age of fifteen, was already built to be a lean, mean running machine as his aforementioned muscular legs proved. Sonic's arms rippled with just enough muscle to easily carry a wounded friend or a princess of a distant land, but not so much that his fists were his preferred way of fighting. Unless he absolutely had no other option, Sonic would rely on his speed and his kicks to fight his battles. He was thin, but with very little muscle where it didn't need to be. Tails liked it that way; disapproving of Knuckles' unsightly muscles everywhere.

Before he knew it, he was already leaning down to lay his head over Sonic's heart. He listened to Sonic's breathing and how it was regulated and slow, he listened to the hero's heart, which was built to go from zero to sixty in about point three seconds. That was amazing, but the fact that it could also slow back down from sixty to zero in point three seconds was amazing, too. Tails made a face and picked his head up at an unfamiliar sound. Confused, he lay down again, this time closer to the hedgehog's tummy, and listened hard.

There was no mistaking it. Sonic was hungry. Tails was unaware that Sonic's stomach could actually growl, but guessed that there was still a lot about Sonic left to be discovered. The little fox smiled; glad to know that deep down inside, Sonic had the same weaknesses as everyone else. _I'll make him a nice breakfast,_ Tails decided, arising and whirring his tails. _That way, he can at least enjoy his day._

The fox looked back at Sonic yearningly. He remembered what Sonic had said about the two of them being alone and shivered with delight. Then, he went back home and started making breakfast.

_I might be a hero, but,_

_I'm really just like everyone else, you know._

Sonic was faintly aware of his own hunger; faintly only because he was an adventurer and a hero and he knew that he could go hours, days, even weeks without food if necessary. Most of his adventures never took more than a week; most ending in a day, but he knew to suppress cravings until he was home again. "Wait, stupid!" He sat up on his elbows, laughing. "You _are_ home!" He jumped to his feet eagerly. "Hmmm. I wonder if Tails is awake." Sonic stretched the sleepiness out of his reluctant body; figuring sleep could always wait for food, and sped off for home.

The house he and Tails shared was nothing special. It was old, certainly an upgrade from the days of huts, but not exactly modern. It was almost Victorian; though not at all that big, with deep green shutters and an emerald green paint job that was peeling in some places. It still had a fireplace with very little central heating or air conditioning, but it was cozy and he and Tails loved the old house to death.

As Sonic drew close, he smelled heavenly odors of delicious scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. He licked his lips; already able to taste the delicious breakfast Tails had obviously made. How had he known? And Tails was certainly not faster than he! Sonic recalled faintly being disturbed in his dream by the weight of something warm, but not exactly heavy over his chest first and then gentler over his belly. Had this been Tails? How long, then, had his nap lasted?

Sonic yawned, deciding against thinking about it too hard, and entered the dwelling. "Hi, Tails."

"Hey, Sonic! C'mon in!" Tails seemed excited. He was standing over the stove; his face flushed a deep pink from the heat, and his eyes as bright as ever. Sonic laughed.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood, my nerd. What's gotten you so riled up?" The hedgehog slipped smoothly into a chair and hung his elbow over the back of it. His stomach was already beginning to growl even before the food was in front of him.

"I slept great, thanks to you. So, I decided to pay you back. I noticed you were hungry, so I made you some food." Tails served him a hearty helping of eggs and bacon. "Sorry…I can't cook much," he smiled and sat down across from Sonic with the remainder on his plate.

"Aw, Tails," Sonic felt himself blush and ran over to him. Kneeling to his level, he hugged Tails tightly. "That's so sweet." He kissed the fox's neck gently. "Thank you,"

Tails blushed. "You're welcome." He pulled Sonic away and held him at arm's length. "Now, eat! I want you to enjoy your first day back."

Sonic rubbed Tails' nose with his own, his eyes sparkling with delight. "You know me too well for your own good. I _am_ starving!" He flicked Tails' nose affectionately with his finger. "I promise that we'll snuggle later, okay?" He got up and returned to his seat.

Tails could barely eat of his own free will in Sonic's presence, but before he could even put a forkful in his mouth, Sonic was already done. "You haven't even touched your food," Sonic mused sweetly, muffling a burp. "Did you forget how to eat?" Gently, he took Tails' fork from his hand and put his thumb firmly under Tails' chin. "All right," he smiled. "Say 'ah'."

Tails blushed, but opened his mouth. "It's okay," he said after swallowing the forkful. "I'm really not hungry anymore."

Sonic raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Okay, maybe a little," Tails bowed his head. "But… I can't eat now. You're here."

"My nerd," Sonic smiled, put the forkful into his own mouth, and touched Tails' lips, passing the eggs from his own mouth to Tails'. "I don't mind doing it this way if I have to. You _will_ eat; even if I have to force you."

Tails closed his eyes. "You care too much, Sonic." Breakfast that morning pretty much continued on like that, and for a few days afterward. Sonic found himself slowly becoming more certain.

_Tails. I love you. You're not my rebound; I know now that I don't need anyone's love if_

_I HAVE YOURS._


	3. Recipe for Happiness

Recipe for Happiness

Now that both Sonic and Tails had finished eating, Sonic sat up on the couch. He had been feeling a little lazy; a full belly soothing him to the point of drowsiness, but now he was wide awake. Tails had been watching him, dreamy blue eyes never leaving his hero. "How long have I slept for?" Sonic stretched out to full length.

"About a half an hour," Tails replied.

Sonic laughed. "Really?! Geez, the day'll be over before we know it!" He scooped Tails up into his arms and settled him gently on his back. "Keep your tails in place and off the ground," he commanded.

Tails laughed as Sonic jumped down the stairs. "Where're we going, Sonic?"

"I told you," Sonic replied. "Where the two of us can be alone."

_Today, I made a friend._

_His name is Laziness._

_He is much easier to enjoy,_

_When the one I love is near me._

"Oh my God," Tails exclaimed as Sonic sped easily through the branches of the weeping cherries all around them and without crushing the blanket of flowers below them. "Sonic, it's so beautiful!"

Sonic nodded and set Tails down under one of the pink-blossomed trees. The ground here was littered with the soft, pale pink petals. "I come here often on my days off, but I've never been here with one I love." He knelt in the soft petals and grinned. "Hey, my little nerd." Those green eyes sparkled temptingly.

"My hero," Tails breathed, feeling like a fish caught in a net while looking into those soft green beauties.

Sonic was on all fours and he playfully moved forward; so close to Tails that their hearts could've touched. Tails was expecting a kiss, but was surprised when Sonic leaned down playfully.

Amused, Tails slid onto his back and stared upwards into the trees. Sonic was on top of him in a second. Tails felt like a young child being raped; after all, he was only eight, and he was nervous. Sonic's confused eyes stung him like a bee and he closed his eyes; crying.

Sonic gently shifted his weight to his hands, letting his legs drop over Tails'. Without saying a word, he lifted Tails' head up and their lips met. Tails, in a drunken state after Sonic's kiss, then allowed him to lie on top of him. Sonic immersed himself in Tails' scent and Tails drifted into slumber, feeling secure despite the unwanted contact. They spent some time in this position until Sonic could take the temptation no longer.

Making sure Tails was asleep; he began to French kiss him, being most careful not to wake the little fox. Quite suddenly, he stopped. The snake had seduced the mouse, all for the fun of poisoning him.

The hedgehog got up off of Tails and pulled the sleeping fox into his lap. The little fox shifted positions and clutched firmly at Sonic's chest fur. Sonic immersed himself in Tails' smell for awhile; amazed how it put him straight into a drunken happiness that could last forever.

_The snake has seduced the mouse, not because he is hungry,_

_But because he can._

Sonic realized that what he had come to want from a relationship was sex. Tails, being a child, had a full sense of love that Sonic was somehow lacking in. "Children always have a very good sense of love, faith, truth, and joy," Sonic mused, holding Tails' tiny, vulnerable body close. "Oh, Tails. I'm much too old for you…our love is a taboo. But, I know you will love no other and will not suffer to see me leave you. No, I will stay with you. Stupid hedgehog," he hissed at himself. "You're too hungry for sex. Tails is a child; treat him with care."

At this, Tails lifted his head. "Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, little buddy," Sonic smiled.

"What happened?"

"You dozed off."

"Oh," Tails yawned and nuzzled Sonic's chest fur. Then, he traced his fingers along Sonic's body.

"What…what are you doing?" Sonic asked in feign nervousness.

"I know you're ticklish, Sonic." Tails replied. "I've just got to find that spot…"

Sonic giggled. "Stop! Not there!"

"Yes! There!" Tails grinned as Sonic rolled to the side, laughing as the fox's fingers moved rapidly over his tender spot; the spot where he was most ticklish. Tickling, in a sense, is love to a child. Sonic didn't fight, and suffered himself to be tickled until he could no longer breathe and fought to escape breathlessly.

Tears had come to the corners of the hedgehog's eyes, he'd been laughing so hard, and he was panting without breath coming, about three feet from his tickler. All the while, however, he was smiling, and he collapsed into the silky smooth petals with a thud as lack of oxygen permitted him no longer to stay upright. Tails flocked to his side and leaned over him with great concern. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic picked up his head slowly and leaned on his hands wearily. His green eyes were wide and playful; sparkling like diamonds in the warm sunshine. "I was suffering from a loss of oxygen," the hedgehog grinned. "Otherwise, I'm fine. You, however, I'm worried about."

"It's noon," Tails replied, crawling into Sonic's arms as he got up.

"Getting hungry?"

"Just a little."

Sonic raised his eyebrows factiously.

"Okay," Tails admitted. "Maybe a lot."

"That's more like it," Sonic teased. "Be honest with me, bud. We're close to being boyfriends now; let's make with the honesty, okay?"

Tails nodded. "Okay. But, we're out in the middle of no where. Where do we find food?"

"An adventurer always knows where to find food," Sonic replied. "Like I said, I've been here before and I know where we can get something to eat. Do you like oranges?"

"Sure!" Tails whirred his tails and followed Sonic into the endless line of trees.

_Differences mean little when food is on the brain._

_Little stomachs growl for want of better grain._

Tails watched Sonic carry an armful of round and juicy oranges while he carried some apples with ease. True to his word, Sonic _did_ find food enough for them both and they returned to their tree with pride.

Sonic yawned and put the oranges at the foot of the tree. Tails placed his apples beside them and crossed his legs, waiting. Sonic flattened out on his tummy and rested his head on his hands. "Tails, you go ahead and eat. I haven't slept well for a few days and working makes me tired." He closed his eyes. "Go ahead; eat! Don't make me force you."

Tails nodded and ravenously began to eat first some apples and then some oranges. After he was finished, he lay on his stomach and licked the stickiness off his hands. "They taste so good, Sonic."

"They're naturally good," Sonic stirred slightly. "They're wild."

"Is that why you're so awesome, Sonic? Cause _you're_ wild, too?"

"You can't really know how awesome I taste, Tails." Sonic's ears twitched to shoo away a pesky fly. "So…did you eat?"

"Yes," Tails replied, yawning. "Do you want to now?"

Sonic shrugged and sat up. "Heh. I'm feeling peckish; maybe a little fruit will give me energy."

Tails snuggled closer to him, resting his head just under Sonic's neck and sprawled across his lap, leaning against his beautiful, muscular chest. Sonic's arms were not wrapped around Tails but concentrated on peeling an orange. Tails shifted positions so that he was lying on his back against the hedgehog, using him like a chair and watched Sonic as he ate. It wasn't exactly ravenous, but boy, was it fast! Sonic had made quick work of the orange and leaned against the tree trunk to take care of an apple.

Tails concentrated on shooing bugs away from his face and smelling Sonic's familiar scent. "I can hear you chew," he looked up as the hedgehog burped rather loudly.

"Really? How does it sound?"

"It sounds funny, like crunching."

"I think that's how everyone chews." Sonic selected an apple; a green one, like his gorgeous eyes in contrast to the red one he'd eaten before, and took a big bite. "Damn! I forgot how good these wild apples taste!"

Tails shifted slightly and looked up into the clouds. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic now rested both hands across Tails' tummy. The little fox blushed nervously at the contact, but Sonic yawned to show he meant no harm.

"Where do you go when you leave to go adventuring?"

"Depends." Sonic smiled. "I follow the sun and the wind and let my speed and their chattering lead me."

"The wind and sun talk to you?"

"Oh yeah. They tell me when the sea's close by, or when there's forests like here, they let me sniff flowers that are miles away, they warm my face and play with me when I'm bored, and most importantly, they lead me back home; where I can eat, sleep, and see you."

"Are you gonna go on an adventure soon?"

Sonic shrugged. "The wind hasn't called me back yet. Why?"

Tails turned around and buried his face into Sonic's shoulder. "You know why! I'll miss you!" Some tears escaped from his eyes. "If you go, I'll be worried sick that I might never see you again! Please, please don't leave me, Sonic! I love you too much!"

Sonic rocked him gently. "Hush," he soothed, his voice flowing like molasses. "I'll always be near you. Every time the wind brushes by your shoulder, I'm there. I won't ever leave you. If you need me, just call and I'll be there."

"I just don't want you to die, Sonic. Promise me you won't die too soon."

"I promise when die, I'll be by your side." Sonic soothed. "Now, why all this worrying? Shadow tie your tails in a knot or something?"

"No," Tails sniffled. "I just wanted you to know that I'd miss you if you went away; that's all."

Sonic chuckled. "I can't be stopped, from going or coming. But, I promise you; I'll be here when you need me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tails threw his arms around Sonic's neck and held on tight while the hedgehog searched the bright blue sky for answers to life he might never find.

_Silence is sometimes_

_The only language you need to speak._


	4. Adventure!

Adventure!

Tails had gone to meet some friends because Sonic had evidently gone back to adventuring. They were talking in a sunny valley not too far from the special valley where Sonic had taken Tails yesterday. Little did Tails know how close the hedgehog was to him.

Sonic couldn't suffer the pain of being without Tails. It made him sad to think of leaving him. But, the wind hadn't called him back just yet and Sonic was free to enjoy his afternoon. He _was_ on an adventure now, of sorts; observing Tails. He'd fallen asleep under a beech tree in the grove outside where Tails' friends were, but he could hear their voices as good as if he'd been standing right next to them.

One of Tails' friends, a purple monkey, held out a picture from a magazine. "We all agree she's hot, Tails. What do _you_ think?"

"No," Tails shook his head.

"Why don't you think she's hot?" The monkey asked. "We all think she's hot."

"Well, I don't, that's all. She's not my type." Tails replied.

"Oh, so in other words, you're gay?"

"What?" Tails flushed bright red.

"Gaaaaaay, or in other words; a lesbian!" The monkey jeered. "Ha!"

"Tell us," said a pig. "Which one of _us_ do you think is hot, then?"

"Or, do you love another?" Demanded a green-furred goat. At this, they all began to laugh and jeer at him, but no sooner had they began then they suddenly stopped.

Sonic was standing over them; at fifteen, quite taller than all present, and besides, all of Tails' tormentors bent their heads and bodies out of respect. "Master Sonic!" squeaked the monkey, trembling.

Sonic's eyes were burning with rage and his glare could turn even Medusa to stone. He had a firm but gentle hold of Tails' hand; this gesture Tails hid with his bushy fox tails. At this, Sonic gave a soft squeeze, which communicated to the young fox that he didn't need to do that. Tails smiled.

"M…Master Sonic, we didn't know you were…" but the monkey was interrupted by the furious hedgehog.

"You _dare_ to torment my friend?" Sonic hissed through clenched teeth and his quills flared with anger so that he looked rather like a blue devil instead of the blue angel he truly was.

"Well…no, sir…you see…" but the monkey was too afraid. Sonic's eyes had gotten so cold that they were nearly heartless, black centers.

"In case you didn't know, filth," Sonic raised his voice a few octaves to show his anger. "Tails, whom you were tormenting, is my friend. If I catch you tormenting him again…well, may the Mighty God have mercy; I sure will not." And, without taking his eyes off the troublemakers, he turned away.

"Yes…yes of course, Master Sonic," stammered the monkey as he and his compatriots ran off swiftly in the other direction.

"Your friends, I presume?" Sonic had a sarcastic air as he forcibly calmed his voice and his anger, stilling the demon his fury could easily become.

"No, not really." Tails replied. "I used to kinda hang out with them…"

Sonic scooped the little fox into his arms. "Are they still going to be your friends?"

"Doesn't matter; they won't bother me now. Aren't you afraid we'll be seen?" Tails questioned.

Sonic smiled. "Doesn't matter; I'm too fast anyway." Then, he used his famous speed to get them safely home.

_When the devil is your friend,_

_Evil dares not bother thee._

Sonic crashed into the dark green hammock that hung outside of their house between two sturdy trees and instantly became more relaxed. "Gee, I thought only smelly herbs would calm me after _that_!" He nuzzled Tails' nose. "But, just by smoothing my hand through your fur, my anger is calmed."

"You think I could even call you out of Dark Super Sonic form?" Tails giggled at Sonic's touch.

"Of course you could." Sonic replied, leaning back to enjoy the sun. "Ah, that feels better," He yawned.

Tails snuggled close against Sonic's body, but was stopped. Sonic met him face to face. "Be careful not to listen too hard when you're near me. You'll hear things you shouldn't."

Tails nodded, wondering about the threat, and Sonic made no objection to him cuddling. "I thought you'd be off on adventures." He mused. "After all, you're gone all day and return at night."

Sonic cringed. "Yeah, well…I sorta have been on adventures."

"Did you save any princesses?" There was a hint of jealousy in Tails' voice.

"No, but I did save a prince." This made Tails cringe. "Just a few minutes ago."

"What? How? That…" Tails babbled. "Me?"

Sonic chuckled, closing his eyes; lured by the warmth of the sun into half-slumber. "My adventures lately have consisted in watching this very same little prince as he goes about his daily business, so today was when I finally had a chance to save him."

"Me?"

"And, then I realized that I couldn't really hide the love that I shared for him any more…from him or from myself."

"Me."

"So…right now, I'm going to tell him how I feel," Sonic leaned over until his eyes met Tails'. "So…don't be mad, okay?"

Tails laughed. "How could I? It's me!"

Sonic's quills brushed against Tails' ears. "I love you, Tails. Will you be my little prince?"

"Yes, Sonic, of course I will." Tails replied, smiling.

"Good," Sonic laid his head gently on Tails' chest, careful not to put his full weight on it as he listened to Tails' heart. "Your heart beat is so pretty."

"It's slow, compared to yours." Tails sighed.

"No, no," Sonic breathed. "No, it's beautiful. And, your voice is so much like a little bird's. I could listen to it all day long."

"Really?" Tails asked. "You don't think I'm…weak, or anything?"

"What? No," Sonic nuzzled his chest, his eyes serenely closed; drunk once again by Tails' beautiful, calming smell. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Cause I think _I'm_ weak myself."

"Why?" Sonic drew away in surprise.

"Cause I'm not as strong, as fast, or as cunning as you." Tails turned away. "I'm not fit to be your boyfriend."

Sonic sat up on one elbow, thinking hard. Then, he sighed. "Tails, come here."

Tails turned towards him. "Now, listen to my heart," Sonic directed. The little fox laid his head close to Sonic's heart. "My heart is so calm now that it beats at the same time as yours. But, that's not the only thing you hear, is it?"

"No," Tails frowned and pulled away. "You're stomach's growling."

Sonic nodded. "I'm weak, Tails, but not only because I haven't eaten in a week." He came close to Tails, wrapping his arms around the little fox. "I've been hurt so many times; my love is no longer innocent. But yours…oh, yours…it's pure, like a crystal clear stream. I hunger for sex in my relationships, it's true, but you hunger for _love_ in your relationships." Sonic touched Tails' lips gently. Through the kiss, he whispered; "I'm so weak, Tails. Make me strong. Give me the honor of being your boyfriend so I may relearn the meaning of love. I'm so weak. Make me strong again."

Tails let the hedgehog kiss him for a while and then pulled away. Drawing close to Sonic's chest, he asked innocently; "What is it you want me to do?"

Sonic embraced him. "Just be yourself, little buddy."

There was a long silence, only interrupted by Sonic's stomach. The hedgehog groaned. "It hasn't bothered me until now. Stupid, stupid belly."

Tails nuzzled Sonic's neck, which made the hedgehog sigh dreamily on contact. "That's the only way you're just like everyone else; even the hero gets hungry sometimes. It's nearly midday. Do you want something to eat?"

Sonic leaned heavily on Tails' shoulder. "Maybe just a little," he sighed.

Tails laughed and hopped out of the hammock. "That tummy of yours wants more than just "a little" I think."

Sonic licked his lips. "Yeah, maybe. I'm in the mood for some chili dogs. What about you?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tails smiled as Sonic whisked him away into the house and began to make chili dogs.

_Sometimes, the only way an adult can be taught something_

_Is for a child to teach them._


	5. A Good Day Ends Quickly

A Good Day Ends Quickly

Night came on swiftly in the Great Forest. Twilight greeted the orange-walled kitchen as Sonic was teaching Tails how to make exceptionally good chili dogs. The weather held a slight breeze of autumn in the air and the subtle taste of winter.

Sonic stood over Tails at the stove. "There. Now, slowly stir the chili until it begins to steam."

"Like this?" Tails moved the spoon rhythmically through the chili.

"Perfect. See? It's steaming now."

"Okay. Now what do I do?"

Sonic sniffed the hot dogs boiling nearby. "These dogs should be done now. Here, I'll take one out…" The hedgehog stabbed a hot dog with a fork and placed it neatly in a bun. "Take the ladle now and put some chili on it."

Tails did this and Sonic then took a bite.

"Is it good?" Questioned Tails innocently, his tails wagging in excitement.

"Better then I remember!" Laughed Sonic heartily. "You add the innocence of a child to them…makes them taste a whole lot better."

"Cool. Let me try one." Tails repeated the ritual and took a big bite. "It _is_ good!"

Sonic hugged him. "See, Tails? I told you."

Tails nodded, hugging Sonic back. "Thanks for teaching me how to do it."

"You're welcome, little one," Sonic held the fox at length. "Let's finish the rest and clean up, okay?"

Tails nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

_Love is strong as the wrought-iron chains_

_That keep many from being released from jail._

Tails rubbed his eyes as he dried the dishes. Sonic turned off the water and set to putting the plates away. "I think it's time for little foxes to go to bed, hmm?"

Tails shook his head. "You won't sleep! I wanna stay up with you!"

Sonic smiled. "Well. I don't know…"

"Please?" Tails begged; his eyes wide and innocent, rich as the bright blue sky.

Sonic found himself unable to resist the eyes of the one he loved. "Oh, all right."

"Hurray!" Tails jumped up and down excitedly.

"And," Sonic groaned. "It's time for me to get cleaned up, too."

"I'll wait for you to be done and then I'll help you shower, okay?" Tails kissed him on the cheek. "Then maybe you won't feel so scared."

Sonic was hypnotized by Tails' soft tone. "Very well," he replied. But, he took longer than usual to put the dishes in their places, for he still felt apprehensive to water…especially being trapped in the tiny vicinity of an enclosed shower where there was no room to run.

Finally, Sonic was finished and Tails took him firmly by the hand. "I've already drawn the shower water. It's nice and hot."

Sonic gulped, his heart thudding against his chest. The sound of running water made him crazy. Tails entered the steamy bathroom and took off his shoes, socks and gloves. Cautiously, Sonic did the same. Tails went over to him and rested his arms about his neck. His blue eyes met the hedgehog's and left him at an impasse. "Are you ready?"

"I'm scared," Sonic whispered, his ears twitching towards the louder sounds of the hot water running.

"I know," Tails replied soothingly, running his hand down Sonic's face gently and kissing his neck. Sonic whimpered out of pleasure and forgot his fears. "Keep your eyes closed," Tails murmured, pressing his nose against Sonic's. Then, he took the hedgehog's hand firmly in his own and walked Sonic into the shower.

Sonic grimaced as the hot water ran down his back and about his shoulders. Tails placed his warm hands about his shoulders and whispered close to his ear: "Open your eyes,"

Sonic obeyed fearfully, but when he saw Tails in front of him; soaked so that his fur was clinging to his tiny body and hung down around it like a carpet, he had to laugh. Tails lathered himself up with soap and stood beside Sonic to rinse himself. "Okay, it's your turn," he said softly. "Are you ready?"

Sonic shrugged. "I guess."

Tails held Sonic away from the stream of hot water and smoothed the bar of lavender-scented soap up and down his body. Sonic lost himself to the deliciously soothing smell and didn't even notice when Tails guided him over to the showerhead to be rinsed off. He did notice, however, when the bath water was turned off.

Tails stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels. The two dried off in silence for the longest time and then Sonic was the first to speak.

"So…what now?"

"I usually read before I go to sleep," Tails replied.

"Oh." Sonic smiled. "Okay. I'll read to you then."

"What? You can't read!"

Sonic balled up the towel and pitched it at Tails. "Hmph! I can too! I just never want to."

Tails laughed. "All right, all right. C'mon, I'll show you what I'm reading now."

Sonic followed Tails into the cozy little bedroom. It wasn't much, really; a small bed squished in the corner with a deep green comforter sprawled across it like a twisted snake, and an oak chest of drawers with a computer stationed on top of it. "Doesn't that blank computer screen scare you, Tails? God," Sonic commented, crossing his arms over his chest airily.

"Don't you ever die without reading, Sonic?" Tails answered smartly, reaching under his bed and finally pulling out a deep tan leather book with a velvet bookmark sticking out. He sneezed and Sonic gently pried the book out of his hands as Tails reached for a tissue.

"No," Sonic turned the book over in his hands, as if unsure which was the way to open it. "What book _is_ this, Tails?"

"_Don Quixote_ by Miguel de Cervantes." Tails blew his nose rather loudly and disposed of it in a nearby trash can. "Are you sure you can read it?"

Sonic paged through the stiff, dusty old volume. "Hmmm. Well, I can see why you would read it before bed. This is an extremely boring part you're at."

"How do you know?" Tails climbed into the bed, or rather jumped excitedly into it, and hugged his knees.

"What? You think the only thing that's fast about me is my feet?" Sonic smoothed a finger along a well-worn page. "I can read as fast as I can run. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Tails pulled up the covers to his waist and Sonic settled in beside him. Then, he laid his head on Sonic's shoulder and the hedgehog began to read.

"_And presently she began to touch a lute so sweetly that Don Quixote was delighted and surprised; at the same time an infinite number of similar adventures rushed into his mind, of casements, grates, and gardens, serenades, courtships, and swoonings, with which his memory was well stored_..." Sonic actually read very well; so that this dull part of the book was not so dull to Tails. For a long time, Tails listened, but by and by, the fox's eyelids began to get heavy, and very soon he drifted off to sleep.

When Sonic felt that Tails was asleep and no longer correcting pronunciations of words he had come across before the hedgehog, he put down the book and sheltered Tails with his arms so that no being would disturb his sleep. Sonic was not idle at all, however, but like Don Quixote did he think about this love that he had been dragged into.

_Why must I be myself?_

_So that everyone must fall in love with me?_


	6. Sickness

Sickness

Sonic sat up. He figured he must've dozed off at some point. Tails was still snuggling him, but was closer to his waist now than his shoulder. The hedgehog stretched as much as is possible without waking Tails and looked out the window. The day was bright and sunny, the leaves already turning color for fall. Soon, winter would be here.

Tails groaned suddenly, and Sonic looked down at him. He felt the little fox's forehead and pulled his hand back. The fever Tails had nearly burned him. "Fever?!" He became frightened. Suddenly, nothing was worth more to him than the child he held in his arms. His heart beat ever faster and visions of Tails passed before his eyes. For the first time in his entire life, he began to panic. Somehow, he thought, that he would not be in a panic if he knew he was dying; but Tails' death was something he simply couldn't live with.

"No," he said to himself. "No, I'll die first! Never will I let Tails die before me!"

Tails moaned. "Sonic, not so loud!"

Sonic arose out of the bed. "Tails, my love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tails replied hoarsely. "I'm just feeling a little sick today."

"You have a high fever, Tails." Sonic stood tall. "Stay in bed and I'll be right back."

Tails nodded. "You promise?"

"I do," Sonic stroked Tails' hair and smiled. Then, he tore himself away from the vision of the one he loved, his heart pounding, and ran away to find a herbal cure for Tails' fever.

_All along, I always cared_

_For no one but myself._

_But you, my tiny little flower,_

_You make me ever selfless by the hour._

Sonic knew well, from years of fending for himself, many herbal cures for all kinds of illnesses; though ages long ago, he'd come upon a strange wild flower with large hot pink petals in a desert far away. Being hungry on that day and seeing nothing else in sight, he'd eaten it. He discovered later on that it gave him more than partial immunity, the only thing he could catch being a cold. Despite his amazing immune system, he still knew a lot about what cures and what is harmful.

Sonic stopped and closed his eyes. Once his body recognized that it no longer had sight, his other senses filled his brain. He concentrated mostly on sounds. He needed to hear running water to enable him to find the rare white-water lily, which, when combined with lavender, would not only lower a fever, but make the candidate strong enough to fight. He would know.

Yes! His patience rewarded him with the sound of running water. A waterfall, to be exact. "Perfect!" Sonic smiled and, upon opening his eyes, hurried off to the source.

The waterfall was insanely beautiful; a mixture of blue and pink flowing down into the small stream. Sonic lay on his stomach with his gloves off, reaching down into the muddy bottom to find the flower he looked for. The mud was somewhat teal through the icy water, but Sonic's fingers were already numb, so he didn't mind. Finally, he grabbed hold of the rather fuzzy petals of the white-water lily and pulled it out. It was a rather hard tug. "Stubborn lily," Sonic hissed, but Tails gave him strength and he yanked it out.

It was a beautiful, very large flower with not much of a stem. The petals were a pure pearl white and the stem and leaves were almost washed a clear green by the water. The flower itself was rather large; being able to fit in his palm, but being quite the size of it as well. All in all, a very beautiful, and if the hedgehog remembered correctly, tasteless flower. But, he was happy and ran off to find the lavender and return home to the little prince that awaited him.

_Awaiting,_

_It is hard._

_You watch and watch, but somehow miss,_

_What you were waiting for to happen._

Sonic entered the house and looked frantically around him. "Tails?" He called. Upon hearing no answer, he became even more worried. His heart thudded against his chest and threatened to break through his ribs and fly out of him onto the floor before him. He ascended the stairs at a breakneck pace. "Tails?!" A more frantic voice this time; he was not one to ever recollect hearing panic in his own voice. This new feeling of fear was new to him; worse yet, it enveloped him like a massive monster. There was still no answer, which made Sonic queasy. He needed to know if Tails was all right.

He cautiously entered the bedroom and his heart stopped. Tails was lying there listening to music. He could see the fox breathing, so he knew he was still alive. Sonic panted out of relief and to also catch his breath. "Breathe, Sonic," he told himself. Gently, he removed the headphones and Tails looked up.

"Hey, Sonic," the voice was tired from fever. "I'm sorry; your music reminds me of you."

Sonic fell upon his knees and pulled Tails' head toward him for a long kiss. Through this act, he whispered; "My little prince…you have no idea how much you scared me…please, please don't ever make me worry again."

Tails stopped the kiss. "You'll catch my cold, Sonic."

The hedgehog licked his lips. Tails' saliva tasted extremely good to him. "You taste good," he murmured.

"Huh?" Tails seemed confused, but too tired to fight. He was weary from fever and not truly understanding what Sonic was saying.

"Don't move, Tails," Sonic slowly reached for Tails' neck. Then, with his tongue, he slowly passed over it. Tails moaned, but whether it was of fever or pleasure, no one could be sure. "Oh," Sonic closed his eyes. "You taste _delicious_, Tails. I've got to have you." He paused, releasing himself from the drunken stupor and sat up. "No, no," he chuckled. "No, that's enough."

"Sonic?" Tails put a warm hand to his face. "What is it?"

Sonic nuzzled his nose. "Never mind, innocent one. I think the adventurer's just a little hungry; that's all."

Tails smiled. "Okay."

Sonic produced the white-water lily and the lavender. "Eat these together, Tails. They'll help your fever go down."

Tails sat up half way and looked at them, turning off Sonic's music as he did so. "Huh? They're just plants."

"Yeah, I know,"

"You want me to eat _plants_?"

"Plants that will help you feel a whole lot better," Sonic smiled. "Trust me; I should know."

Tails looked at the plants hungrily. Sonic knew that Tails' stomach would eventually take him prisoner and he grinned as Tails snatched the plants away from him and stuffed them into his mouth. After some moments of chewing, Tails swallowed. Sonic was now sitting on the ground, watching Tails and licking his lips. The hedgehog slipped a naughty petal that managed to escape the fox's feasting into Tails' mouth and he made quick work of this, too.

"Careful that you don't bite my finger off, little one!" Sonic teased, lying on his hands and delving into dirty thoughts of things he could do with his ex-girlfriend…

"So," Tails shook him from his daydream. "Tell me about how you know."

Sonic chuckled. "Well, when I was little, I was very weak."

"Huh?"

"I used to get sick a lot. But, I always had to fight; regardless of how horrid I felt. I knew I had to protect everyone. And that, in a few years' time, included you, too."

"Yay!"

"Although, when I was eight…"

"My age!"

"Yes, Tails. When I was your age, I came down with a fever so horrid I was shivering and I could barely see two feet in front of me. It was really bad. I stumbled across a stream and therefore came across the white-water lily."

"What?"

"The big white flower you ate with the lavender."

"Oh, yeah."

"It was large and beautiful, and to me, it looked delicious. So, I ate it."

"What did it taste like?"

Sonic frowned in thought for a moment. "The white-water lily has absolutely no taste."

"Really?"

"Well, I soon discovered, after coming upon some lavender, that it tasted good with that plant. So, then, while I still had the remains of the lily in my mouth, I ate the lavender. And, then I felt better."

"Wow…" Tails mused. "Hey! Now, I feel better, too!"

"That's great!" Sonic laughed. "I'm glad."

Tails leaned over and gave Sonic a kiss. "Thanks, Sonic. You take such good care of me."

Sonic sighed as Tails joined him on the ground. He felt Tails' tails wrap around him, bringing him closer to the fox's privates. Tails practically lay sprawled in the perfect position... "My prince," he breathed through the kiss.

Tails seemed to feel the excitement and let go of the kiss. He licked the front of Sonic's neck and Sonic sighed. Tails moved his tongue down the muscled arms, exploring Sonic's specific flavor. Sonic gasped with surprise and pleasure as he reached the lowest part of his belly. "Tails," he breathed. "My prince, don't torture me," He pushed Tails off his body.

The little fox licked his lips and his eyes were wide with anticipation. "No more," Sonic's eyes burned with anger. "Don't do that, Tails." Then, the hedgehog sped away, trying to stop himself from trembling and hiding his own temptation to taste Tails even further than a kiss or a lick.

_For the one you love_

_Tastes like heaven to the unknowing victim._


	7. Where You Can't Follow

Where You Can't Follow

"How hard," Sonic stared into the mirror. "How hard is it for you to understand that…no, not like that. Tails, I…" Sonic gave up trying to think of a logical explanation for his actions. He wasn't smart enough to do it, and worse yet he was _way_ too tired from the day's excursions to care more then a trifle. He hated to hide, although to be honest with himself, wasn't hiding inner emotions a whole part of being him?

What could he say, anyway? _"Tails, you can't follow me because I want to have sex with you"_? Is there a way to say that more sweetly? Sonic didn't have much time to think, because who came knocking just then?

"Sonic?" It was none other then Tails. The boy's beautiful voice, flushed softly by fever, still was more awesome then anything Sonic could've imagined, and when imagination falls short, is not the real world better? The hedgehog watched Tails' ears through the small crack in the door, moving and flicking innocently. They were what made Tails nearly the same height as Sonic himself. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

The hedgehog examined himself in the mirror thoughtfully. In truth, he could throw up right now. The question of whether he could force himself to gag upon water, which was all he'd taken in that day, was too painful to think of. A true question would be if he could say he was "okay". He didn't _feel_ okay, at least. "Yeah," he smoothed his hand through his quills, coming up slightly pricked by the fairly sharp points. A sweet liar; one of his many better traits. "I'm fine."

"What happened earlier, Sonic? You were all weird when I touched you…" Tails kicked his feet against the door. Sonic could hear his cheeks blush red in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Sonic yelped, injured as he leaned his chest against the door in an attempt to transfer his passion and emotion through the door. The crack closed, and Tails could only stand outside, confused.

"What, then?" Tails asked impatiently, waiting for a good explanation. "No lies."

Sonic banged his head gently against the wooden door. "All right, Tails. Honestly, you make me so cruel."

"Cruel?" Tails' confused voice was a song, a reflection of his youth. "Sonic, you're such an angel. How can you be…" he tasted the word doubtfully. "…cruel?"

Sonic laughed dryly. "Cruel, I mean, in that my old ways, I…" He paused. "I…" The next words he had to force, and they tasted more bitter then barf. "…I wanted to have sex with you, wanted to touch you where you wouldn't be comfortable, wanted to do so many things that I know I can't because…" He sighed. "…because I'll hurt you, maybe not physically but emotionally for sure, and you'll never talk to me again. I don't need you fighting with me. You punch hard for someone your age and I can't run forever, and…"

"Shh," Tails' soft voice was petting him through the door. In fact, the door was opened with a click as Tails undid the lock skillfully with a paper clip and Sonic fell limply into the young fox's arms like a rag doll. "Mad? At you?" Tails petted Sonic sweetly. "Me? Never. I love you."

"You…don't even know what I wanted to do," Sonic pulled himself off the comfort of Tails' shoulder. It was far too late, though. He'd already been seduced by Tails' delicious, new baby-like smell. It was a forced act; no way would Sonic do that of his own free will. "I could do so many things to you. Horrible things, things that you dream about in your worst nightmares. I could…I could easily have sex with you. You have no idea how much you fall in my arms…" Sonic stroked Tails' face.

"You're…you're fine now." Tails trembled under the hedgehog's gentle touch, honestly and completely petrified like an old dinosaur in a museum. "You're not touching me in a wrong place at all."

Their foreheads touched. Tails' was still a bit warm from fever, and Sonic's was cold compared to that. Their eyelashes could've brushed against each other they were so close, noses gently pressed against each other. The smell of Sonic's breath was intoxicating, minty. "Well, but it takes full concentration and all of my willpower not to throw you down on the hard floor right now, kiss you passionately into slumber, then suck your…" He paused, shaking his head against Tails'; the fox moving with him, his blue eyes concealed by his perfect eyelids. "Be careful where you touch me. I might not react…civilly, to put it bluntly." He smiled, his eyelids set slow.

His eyes shone like emeralds. Tails couldn't help but notice for the umpteenth time. And, now that they were so close, they were all the more beautiful. They expressed Sonic in so many ways; his adventurousness, his impatience, his silent charm, his good looks… "I will willingly do _anything_ to please you. Stay, stay my baby," Tails moaned, closing his eyes and pressing against Sonic's chest. "I don't care what happens. Just stay by my side."

Sonic shuddered in utter surprise. Not that he wasn't flattered, but the little demon he would learn to call his inner man-whore whispered in his ear dastardly plans and formed images of sexual movements Sonic could easily perform. It was like an instructional video played in his head; step-by-step movements that he could teach Tails. There was only one problem… "Don't be so rash, Tails." He hissed. "I'm no angel…only on the outside. Be careful where you go, because past my forever empty stomach is an even bigger demon." Those fleeting eyes flashed and in a moment, Sonic was back in the bathroom.

"Sonic?" Tails nearly fell to the floor, but he caught himself. He looked up just in time to watch the wind Sonic left behind him close the bathroom door. The fox leaned against the wooden door, listening. Sonic was gagging, trying his hardest to throw up whatever might be in his stomach. Tears came to the fox's eyes; poor Sonic. Why had he decided to torture himself? What was it he wanted? Tails was willing.

He stepped away from the door with conviction. What he was about to do, no one should see or know about. He knew Sonic would be a long time. He loved to eat, so it would be hard to force himself to barf. And that left Tails plenty of time to go the lab in the basement.

How beautiful it was! Like a madman's sanctuary, it was fully stocked with all sorts of random bottles, concoctions, and potions with a fresh supply of testers (rats). Tails usually retreated here when he had an idea. Unlike many young boys his age, who did nothing with fabulous ideas, Tails had been encouraged by his love to pursue whatever he might fancy on a whim. Perhaps he wasn't old enough yet to know his true path, but he could try several on his way there.

Somehow in a way unknown to him, Tails knew what Sonic was looking for. He mixed some fancy colored liquids, added carbon for effect, and even sprinkled some nasty-smelling crap into a test tube, let it ferment for twenty minutes, and froze it. It came out in fancy, convenient little capsules pinkish in color. Tails was satisfied. Now for the test.


	8. Introduction to Paradise

Introduction to Paradise

"What do you want?" Sonic moaned as the droplets of water hissed into the sink. Every plunk of the vicious water made him want to curse at the top of his lungs and tear his ears off violently. He was talking to himself. "What? What? Malevolent…so cruel, what a pretty angel…make me, make me pure…white, so white, not black. Oh, devil…devil, take me. Drown…water…die, die, die."

_Utter nonsense_, hissed logical Sonic in the back of his mind. _One little boy is going to crumple up your sanity and throw it in the trash?!_

_Two points!_ Charismatic, classic Sonic jokes back.

_Hmph!_ Logic scoffs.

_But, I love him. Right? I can't help it if I go insane._ Romantic Sonic strikes again, as he has been for the whole two hours. The water droplets take another bite out of his sanity. Sonic grabbed his ears and howled.

_You're going to let him destroy your body, your health, and even your sanity?!_

_Of course. (Sigh). _Romantic finds no problem with this. _I'll let him do whatever he wants._

_Easy, easy,_ Cautious Sonic, the one who is usually repressed inside his head, is allowed to escape from the locked back door of Sonic's consciousness. _Don't get ahead of yourself. He's far younger. Be careful you don't hurt him._

_Shut up,_ several of the other Sonics protest.

_Yes, you've lost it,_ Logic and Cautious agree.

_You need to go back in your box,_ Classic instructs Cautious persistently.

_An unguarded mindset allowed me to get out._ Cautious adds before retreating into his box. Sonic decided he would stop hearing voices and turned off the tap. Reason one; he was sure he was about to rip his ears out of his head. Reason two; Tails was standing above him, the tiny stick tantalizingly dangling above his head.

"Release me from my demons…" Sonic muttered into the plush carpet of a rose color before switching to a position where he was lying on his spiny backside, looking up at Tails' stick. "What's up, Tails?" He forced a cheerful tone, unwilling to show his love any distaste. The stick looked rather tasty…

Tails bent over jovially, his eyes closed and a smile spread across his face. "I've invented something new."

"Oh, do tell me, dear," Sonic shifted, grabbing the counter attached to the sink when he was able to pull himself into a sitting position. His eyes batted, pleading and joyous. _I need to get my mind off of…_

Tails produced the rose pink capsule, grinning. "This is called a Pleasure Pill."

Sonic's heart, able to beat three hundred million (or something along those lines) times a second, froze. His breath refused to come and he had to relearn how to breathe. _No. No, anything but that!_

"It's for safe sex, for gays." Tails laughed. At Sonic's confused and rather grossed-out expression, he laughed. "Oh, nothing like that at all, baby. You see, it makes it as if you were making out with a girl. The body parts change, but the personality of the person stays the same."

"Did you test it?" Sonic began to sweat uncontrollably. _Sex, sex, sex, sex!_

"Oh, yes." Tails seemed pleased. He was glowing brightly with pride. "On my rats. The male rat I tested it on acted pretty weird, but the other tried to make out with him! It couldn't even tell the difference!" Tails laughed.

"What about the possibility…"

"Oh, the change is temporary," Tails interrupted. "It's like a hologram. Nothing inside changes, only the appearance." He grinned. "There's only one thing I need to know."

"What?" Sonic asked, staring into the alluring blue eyes.

"Who's gonna be on top?" A naughty grin crossed Tails' face.

"God," Sonic stood shakily, pulled Tails passionately towards him, pressed both his hands firmly against his face, and began to passionately kiss him. Between breaths, he finished his sentence. "I love you for being bad, Tails."


	9. A Malevolent Angel

A Malevolent Angel

Tails looked at himself in the mirror, a cup of water in one sweaty hand and the pill in another. Despite being naked all his life, he'd never felt more exposed. There he was; no socks, no shoes, no gloves. Sonic was waiting for him in the next room anxiously. It was now or never.

Tails was not shaken by the prospect of being on the bottom. Sonic knew what he was doing, so that was logical. Or…was it? The pill began to melt in his warm, small hand, and he realized his sense of logic had been turned upside down for the moment. _Is this what it's like to be a girl before sex?_ Tails wondered, placing the pill on his tongue and drinking the water. _It should last four hours. Will that be enough for him? I'm scared._ He realized after the pill had traveled morosely down his throat. _Terrified._

The transformation wasn't supposed to happen so fast. Tails observed in horror as two large breasts grew out of his chest. He felt a painful pop as his stick was replaced with a hole. Tears in his eyes, he fled into his room where Sonic was waiting.

When the hedgehog saw Tails so stressed but looking so hot, his arms were outstretched and the boy barreled into them, sobbing now. Sonic stroked him gently, petting the boobs lightly. "What's wrong, my baby? Little nerd, you were so happy. Why are you afraid?"

"You said I made you cruel. I'm afraid you'll hurt me," Tails met Sonic's eyes, his own full of beautiful, glass-like tears.

Sonic detested tears, not because of weakness or anything. But because he hated to see people so hurt, they had no choice but to cry. His heartstrings were pulled so strongly, he felt they might snap and set his heart bouncing all over the place like a hyper puppy. He decided to touch Tails' lips before speaking. This gesture was enough to make Tails calm.

The poor fox still shook with emotion, but he was now starting to lose his sobs. Sonic carefully licked a tear from Tails' cheek. Even the salty tears tasted like heaven. "God," he murmured. Then, he spoke plainly. "Baby," It was sincere; no drunken attitude needed or possessed here. "You're mine. Yes, you make me cruel, but if I hurt you, you'll let me know. Sex is fun, you'll see. I'm not saying you even have to." The emerald eyes were hidden. "We don't have to. You can cover yourself till it wears off and I'll sleep downstairs and…"

"No!" Tails screamed, pounding Sonic's chest with so much force, it was hard to believe that morning he'd been hardly able to swallow. "No, no, no!" He sounded like a child having a temper tantrum. "I want you to stay! I'll have sex with you! Just stay, stay my baby!" Tears began to form in his eyes again, this time of passion and not of sorrow.

Sonic grinned. Unconsciously, had he just successfully navigated himself into the center of a traffic jam? The reader shall decide. "Good boy," he soothed. "Lie down now and expose yourself to me. I suppose we'll taste each other. One moment." Skillfully, Sonic shifted until his back end was lying over Tails' chest, his elegant penis exposed to the young fox. His head itself was positioned over Tails' hole. "All right. Are you ready?" He asked gently.

"What do I do?" Tails asked. Sonic's stick was poised in position, ready.

"What seems logical?" Sonic stuck his tongue into Tails' hole. Tails shrieked, but realized it felt good. He cupped his mouth over Sonic's stick and all hell broke loose.

_So_, Tails thought as the sex continued with heavy petting, licking, touching, and thrusting. _This is what it's like to have sex._

_Passion._

_Can you feel it?_

_Like a rush it comes, but after,_

_It seems that it isn't enough._

"Hmm," Sonic smoothed his belly over Tails' delightfully. He took great delight in the warmth of the young fox's body. It was more amazing then anything he'd ever experienced.

Tails was rather enjoying this now, a smile spread across his face and his eyes were closed. Every so often, his perfect lips would part and a moan would follow, as Sonic was delicately dipping his stick further down into the false hole, and to Tails, this inner touching was absolutely marvelous. "Do you…do you like the Pleasure Pills?" He moaned as Sonic made a sharp movement that felt insanely good afterwards.

Sonic lifted Tails' head gently to his level, so that every curve of their bodies was aligned. He moved his butt gently upwards and came down hard for a beautiful thrust. Tails sighed, sweating with surprise and utter pleasure. The hedgehog laughed. "Oh, like is in so many ways the wrong word. Is there a better word for "like"?"

Tails' lips touched Sonic's for a moment, his eyes like pools of water. "So many. Relish, savor, fancy, enjoy… your pick."

Sonic panted, pressing his body with full force against Tails'. Sex made him tired for unknown reasons. "Savor, I think is the right word. Though I'd gladly suck your stick any time, my delicious little nerd. Oh," he gasped as he shifted to a sitting position, his legs still spread wide apart and he being still inside Tails. "You are _so_ savory, my love. Your beautiful fur smells of linens, your breath is like a child's, the air around you is delectable like cream puffs, and even your smile is like icing. Oh, the fun we shall have, you and I."

Tails hugged himself to Sonic. "It's starting to wear off, Sonic."

The hedgehog's eyes were tired. "Let it wear off, Tails." His arms were strongly wrapped around Tails' body. "Let it do as it wishes. That was marvelous." He leaned back into the bed, his eyelids sinking like a boat and faster. Tails soon found himself looking down at Sonic. The innocent, sky-blue eyes were a treat sweeter then ice cream to Sonic. "Thank you," He whispered before falling into slumber.

Tails felt Sonic's arms grow limp and fall off his body. He was relieved to see he'd returned to normal. With a swift motion, he stuck his tongue into Sonic's slightly open mouth and licked the roof of it. It tasted minty still. Tails frowned and retreated. He wanted Sonic's mouth to taste of chili dogs; the way he'd always thought they would, the way they had the first night. Sonic closed his mouth abruptly, but continued to sleep.

Tails swung his other leg over Sonic and rested his head where he could listen to the song of their passion; Sonic's wonderful heart. As Tails stroked Sonic's chest, he noticed he could feel Sonic's rib line when the hedgehog exhaled. He never remembered Sonic being _that_ thin! "You're neglecting yourself," Tails scolded, eyeing Sonic's peaceful face. A mischievous grin crossed it, as if Sonic had heard. Tails laughed and closed his eyes, yawning. "Night, Sonic." The hedgehog's arms wrapped around him, and all was still.


	10. Mary

Mary

"Sonic?" Tails trailed after Sonic as the hedgehog haphazardly got dressed and did his morning routine as well. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Sonic shook his head. "Um…I'm going on an adventure."

Tails' eyes filled with tears. "So soon?"

Sonic stopped, turned, and kissed Tails all in one, too-fast-for-Tails'-eyes motion. "I wish I didn't have to, and if it was less important, I'd just blow it off, but…"

"But what?" It was too late to get out of the pool now, Sonic noted. Tails was hooked.

The hedgehog sighed. "There's someone…"

Tails hissed. "Are you serious? Another girl?"

"Tails, it isn't like that!" Sonic protested, leaning heavily on the mahogany railing reining in the staircase.

"Well, who is she? Is she cute?" Tails growled. Even when he was burning mad, he was sexy.

Sonic blushed. "Well…I'm not at liberty to say if she is or isn't…"

"Why not?" Tails' fist lashed out at Sonic's face, but the hedgehog's reflexes were far faster and his hand wrapped around Tails' skinny wrist like a python. Tails growled and tried to kick, but Sonic dodged or turned away from every shot.

"Listen to me, Tails." Sonic soothed. "She's important, and I can't say if she was beautiful or cute or whatever, because the girl I'm thinking of is my mother."

"Excuse me?" Tails breathed. "You have a _mother_?" He'd never known Sonic to speak of parents at all. It was true; Sonic was an orphan, who, according to all records, was found wandering around after Eggman destroyed almost half the east side of the world. But, as Tails' logic took over shock and embarrassment, he realized that this statement must be true. After all, he couldn't have just appeared out of no where.

Sonic smiled sweetly, however, so he apparently wasn't mad. "Yeah, I do. And, I have to go see her."

"But…" Tails stammered. "You're an orphan. We all are, right? She can't be still alive…!"

Sonic turned into the shadows. "No, you're quite right. She's dead, and she was dead even before Eggman's barrage."

"I'm sorry," Tails hugged Sonic sweetly, his arms winding about the hedgehog's neck. "But, what about never turning back?"

Sonic hugged back gently. "Aw, Tails. There are some things I just can't let you know about me. Honesty aside, this little secret is for your own good."

"Sonic…please tell me," Tails insisted. "Don't you _dare_ hide from me," His cool lips touched the nape of Sonic's neck ever so subtly and left a soft imprint there. Sonic lifted three fingers to it, as if to press the kiss forever into his skin.

"Aw," The hedgehog blushed, something he didn't often do in the presence of others. _I can't believe I have to hide this from Tails!_ He thought, perturbed. Then, he remembered his true reason for concealment. A gaping black hole was ripping itself open in his chest. Memories of a different time and place swarmed his mind and only made the hole grow larger. The spirits of his past swirled in purple and ocher behind his closed eyelids, that mysterious voice and the white fairy that guided him to the Freedom Fighters… "No," He murmured, more to himself then to Tails. "No, I won't drag you into it." And, he firmly and reluctantly pulled away.

"Son…!" But, before Tails could even finish saying his beloved's name, the Blue Blur reminded him what his nick name meant and was gone, leaving Tails to reel. The fox leaned against the railing and gazed after him, not really knowing which way he'd gone. "Sonic," he whispered faintly. "What's wrong?"

_It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest…leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time…and yet…I could live through it. It didn't feel like the pain had weakened over time, rather that I'd grown strong enough to bear it…_

Stephanie Meyer, New Moon


	11. Blackout

Blackout

It made Sonic sick. The rain made him sick, the loneliness and emptiness of the city made him sick, the fact that he couldn't run to make it all better made him sick, the hole in his chest made him sick, everything made him sick. Except Tails. Tails was bright, enjoyable. He laughed, and with that laugh, the laugh of a child, brought brightness and meaning to worthlessness.

"_You're a love child, a bastard. Worthless. I'll never forgive you for that."_ Crash.

Was _that_, those words, so clear to him despite his ability to forget, his mind fleeting, was _that_ what hurt? Was _that_, that sentence, what caused the hole? Had all those years of abuse put him into a state of shock? _"No bread today, runt. Leave me alone."_ No, no, that wasn't it at all. Had he been born blind, he would've never seen the light, but light wouldn't matter until later.

Sonic sighed. The rain dripped off his quills, making him feel like his whole body was crying. The rain was cold, and gusts of wind pelted it at his eyes like bullets. No…that word…don't think about guns. _No, Sonic._

It was too late.

The hole ripped open again, slashing at his innards, but mostly his heart, like an angry ninja…no, dozens of ninja…were stabbing his heart with those knives, which Sonic had no time, and no Tails either, for him to remember or for the latter to tell him what they were called. Or worse. Is _that_ why he refused weaponry, when Shadow used it so carelessly?

He scolded himself, real tears pouring down his face, sobs racking his body, leaving it lifeless and hopeless. The darkness came back; even Tails was repelled by the dark. The black, blood-stained cloak, and all that darkness had ever been had become this man. This man…

Sonic cried, falling into a puddle on the cobblestone streets, which were colder then the wind and rain. He sobbed, letting out all his emotion, all his fears, all memories of that man, and Mary.

Mary. He hadn't known his mom by anything else. He called her Mary. She was sixteen when she brought him into this world. She was a poor child, kicked out of her shabby house because her parents couldn't allow her to be with child. It disgraced them. Mary. She was soft and beautiful, a golden-colored hedgehog girl dressed in a shabby jeans skirt and a brown jacket. She raised him from his birth, giving him a name that suited his uncontrollable (at first) power of speed. He remembered her laugh best, so loud and bright that it would echo throughout the bustling city. He remembered crashing into her arms, so tired he was faint, and she would laugh, saying his name through her gasps.

"_Sonic, Sonic, oh my Sonic!"_

And, when she was around, all was bright for him. Every day was a blur of colors and sunshine, even for a street child, even for a bastard. Things began to get darker closer to his mother's death…back when he'd met his father. If Mary was like God, then surely his father was Satan.

Satan. Sonic never called _him_ anything but "sir". All his conversations with his father consisted of "yes sir"s and "no sir"s. They all ended with a beating. Or, with torture, depending on whether he had performed badly or excellently. During his short-lived visits with his father, there was no visiting of his mother allowed. Mary wasn't even allowed to come within ten feet of her son while his father had him.

Sonic shook his head, the hole opening wider still as he remembered the day the light retreated from his life. The day Mary died.

Sonic and Mary were walking along, minding their own business and enjoying a festive street fair. Sonic was excited by the sights, sounds, and mass of colors. Mary was smiling brightly, as she usually did. Sonic remembered being about five on this day, meaning Mary was roughly twenty one.

In the real world, Sonic dragged himself along the ground, scraping his belly against the horrible cobblestones and looking up as he recognized the spot. The hole burned like fire and Sonic wailed. A white cat on a garbage can, safely under an old awning in an alley, was smiling at him, as cats do, with startling blue eyes.

Suddenly, on the street, all was silent as the black cloak known as Sir advanced with a rifle in his hand. The rifle clicked once, aimed at Sonic. The young hedgehog gasped, but said nothing, only clinging to his mother for support. The bullet flew towards him, but hit not him, but Mary. Mary, her beautiful quills seeming to dull as she fell, gasped. When she'd fallen on the street, all activity resumed and Sir rejoined his crew, laughing manically.

Sonic watched Mary, kneeling at her head, as the blood flowed from her chest like rivers, her voice a mere whisper; "Sonic. I love you. Be brave, be strong. Remember that you will only be remembered as long as your friends live. Make friends, my Sonic. Be happy. Promise me."

"I will, Mary," Sonic had whimpered softly.

Then, smiling, Mary died. In the real world, just as he had done that day, Sonic bent over the place where Mary had fallen and howled. "No!" He cried, sobbing once again. "No!" His voice was hoarse and raspy, but the hole continued to tear at his insides. He felt that he was bleeding. "I don't understand," He whispered.

The white cat leapt gracefully off the garbage can and dashed away into the night. The song from the ancient world began, healing the hole in Sonic's chest enough so eventually, he could return home.

The hole would never disappear.

Not even Tails could cure the hole.

Never.


	12. Hole

Hole

…_in that instant I felt _well_. Whole…my lungs filled with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect-not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place._

Stephanie Meyer, New Moon

Sonic entered the dwelling and looked around him cautiously. He'd flown in without a sound, slowing himself purely by friction on the hardwood floors. That made no sound, he knew. He never intended to make sound when he came home from his adventures.

The wind rushing through his cobalt fur had dried it somewhat, but the dampness had soaked through to his soul. Just as it had no effect after The Event, running didn't free him from thought or make him feel better about what happened. _You sweet, masochistic, creature,_ hissed the inner voice he assumed to be Logic. _Why don't you just commit suicide if you're so miserable?! Why open up the hole instead when you need to be reminded of Her?!_

"Tails." He answered himself aloud in a raspy whisper. Of course. That was the _only_ reason he'd survived so long, the only thing keeping him alive. How fun it would be to tell Tails; _"Oh, and by the way, you're the light that keeps me from committing suicide!"_ Yeah, _that_ was pleasant sex conversation. Sonic was so tired suddenly. Perhaps because the hole drained his strength, perhaps because hours without eating while running fast were murder to him, because he'd rammed his head into the cobblestone streets of the city, because he'd been thinking. Whatever the reason, he was sleepy.

Without thinking now, he curled up on the couch, hugging his knees towards him, and fell asleep, shivering despite the roaring fire.

Tails tiptoed down the steps, as he had the first night. Able to smell his beloved was a trait he enjoyed fully. Sonic had a very unique, almost raw, smell to him that made him as tempting as cupcakes. And, three times better. Perhaps three times more bad for his health, but Tails didn't care all that much.

The fire crackled. It was a soothing noise, coupled with Sonic's light snoring and the rather loud sounds of the forest at night. To Tails, it sounded like the home he'd always known. Impatient tonight, he hurried over to kneel at the foot of the couch, where Sonic lay sprawled out haphazardly now. He was never still, even in sleep. Tails chuckled.

With his kid gloves already off, he ran his warm finger down Sonic's entire body. Lucky for him, Sonic was lying on his stomach. Tails had never actually touched Sonic's tail, and he did this now. It was a slightly curved bone just above his butt, and soft and furry to boot. Tails smiled and gently wedged two fingers in Sonic's entrance.

The hedgehog let out a surprised squeak like a mouse, forcing himself three feet in the air. He came down hard, his neck ramming against the arm of the couch. He rubbed his head, yawning, and looked at Tails with animosity. "Ow," he moaned, rubbing his ass and slapping Tails head-on with those two flaring emerald suns, the anger in them rising like a thermometer on a hot day.

Tails reached his hand for Sonic's cheek, but instead the hedgehog snarled, showing his teeth, and Tails recoiled, bowing his head in defeat. Sonic struck him about the shoulders once and hissed angrily. "Don't you _do _that, _EVER_!" He warned, showing his pure white teeth and grinding them together so Tails got the full effect.

"S…sorry, Sonic," Tails' voice trembled. "I thought you were asleep."

Sonic growled, mumbling to himself as he combed knots out of his fur airily, often licking tender parts about his shoulders with his long tongue in an attempt to soothe himself. Tails waited before setting eyes on the beautiful creature before him in the firelight.

Never before did the angel seem so unreal. He was angled and straight like a drawing, his pink tongue moving over his shoulder blade in a relaxing, almost circular, motion. One emerald eye blazed at him, still filled with anger but with tire as well. Tails saw this as a great opportunity. "Wanna make out?" He tried, making his eyes appear wide and innocent.

Sonic was so perverse to that idea at this moment, he could've been steaming. But, as his tongue was poised over his shoulder blade, he couldn't speak. Instead, the hedgehog let his burning green eyes do the talking for him; the snake-like stare was enough to petrify Tails and hinder him from saying anything else. As soon as the point was made, Sonic withdrew his tongue and settled into the warm couch, this time on his back. With a yawn, he closed his eyes.

"Where did you go? You were gone all day." Tails apparently hadn't learned that Sonic wasn't in the mood for talking.

The hedgehog's ears pricked at the sound of the fox's voice. "Don't remind me," the voice was raspy, tired.

"Oh," Tails sighed, wondering why Sonic was so…on edge. He'd never seen his love like this, and he was frightened. "What did you do?"

"I went to an old city." Sonic's voice faltered slightly. "It's been uninhabited for years now, but Mary died there."

"Mary?" Tails was uneasy. "I thought you said no more girls?"

"Oh, I did." Sonic rubbed his eyes like a child. "Mary was my mother."

"Catholic much?" Teased Tails, chuckling. "I thought you didn't believe in God."

Sonic shook his head. "I'm no theologian-how did I even know that word?- and, Mary was my mother's name. There's no religion involved."

"Sorry, just kidding around," Tails confessed easily, leaning on his elbows. "So…how'd it go?"

Sonic stretched his long, perfect, muscular legs with ease. They weren't rippling muscles, but the soft, lean, and lanky muscles typical of a runner. Tails once again noted that Sonic apparently wasn't eating enough. For whatever reason, he knew Sonic's ribs through his stretched skin was a rare sight indeed. "Fine, I guess," Sonic lied sweetly, but Tails could sense the lie so innocent and perfect that it could've been the truth.

"Uh huh. Yeah." Tails shook his head, resting his hand against Sonic's ribcage gently. "If it was fine, I wouldn't be able to feel your ribs."

Sonic shrugged. "I'm not gonna faint."

"Your stomach will surely be growling," Tails tempted, drawing closer to the hedgehog. Sonic loved the scent of Tails' fur and he took it in gladly. "C'mon," Flirtatiously, he smoothed his fingers down Sonic's chest, being careful around the abdomen and making sure Sonic could smell his minty breath. "Your tummy's sure to grumble sooner or later."

"Hmm," Sonic's eyes half closed with pleasure. He ran his hands through Tails' fur. "It will be far later, my dove. There's time enough for eating, but only night will bring passion."

"Does that mean…?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic grinned. "Sex time."

Tails squeaked. "I'll get the pills."


	13. Breathless

Breathless

Tails sat on top of Sonic. The horn had moved into the false hole and was creating pleasure the deeper it went. Despite the stinging pain, Tails loved every second of it. "I'm so _glad_ we invented this," He gasped as Sonic rolled them over and stopped Tails' words with a swift and loyal French kiss.

Sonic's tongue explored Tails' mouth gently, but his stick was much more commanding. The more Sonic moved, the higher into Tails that stick climbed, and Sonic rested his chest against the nipples of the false breasts so delicately that Tails could hardly feel him. Their passion produced sweat and it smelled heavenly. Tails' arms embraced Sonic's neck, forcibly bringing him close. Tails _loved_ Sonic's heartbeat, which accelerated to a lively tune during their passion.

Sonic was more focused then he ever remembered being in his whole life, even when having sex with his ex. Nothing could compare to this moment. He broke the kiss and lay on top of Tails, signaling that the sex was almost through for the night. Breathing hard, his chest pushing roughly against Tails', but their bodies' curves resting against each other perfectly, he spoke. "_You_ invented it, my darling. Sex makes me so tired, but I'd do it every night with you."

"Would you?" Tails pleaded, his bright blue eyes ablaze.

Sonic laughed, licking Tails' fading boobs. "I would, but if I did, it wouldn't be special anymore."

"That's true," Tails laughed, yawning as the curtains hanging on the window blew over the lovers sweetly. Sonic yawned as well and rolled over beside him. Tails clasped at his chest, waiting for the arms to encase him.

But, Sonic was too tired to be vital. Tails simply hugged Sonic close to him and eagerly awaited the coming dawn….

Tails sat up in bed, pushing away from the warm covers. He smelled that Sonic was not in the room now, and he didn't smell him within the range of his sense of smell. "Sonic?" He questioned innocently.

"I'm here, Tails," Sonic answered, appearing in a blue blur of wind.

"Sonic!" Tails rushed at him as fast as he could go, barreling into the hedgehog with the force of a stampeding rhino. His cheeks rubbed affectionately against Sonic's chest as his hands reached up and innocently locked around his neck.

But, Sonic was cold, almost menacing, his green eyes glassy and far away. The orbs were moist and shiny, a sign that the hedgehog had been crying. Gatorade had turned his mouth slightly red.

"Sonic? What's the matter?" Tails whirred his tails together, hovering enough to lift himself to Sonic's level. Taking his face in his small yellow hands, Tails kissed him passionately. "Did you hurt yourself?" He breathed when he came up for air. "I told you not to think so much."

Sonic broke the kiss and continued to be apathetic and aloof. A secret tear rolled down his cheek as he blinked, his blue fur turning from bright to dull in an instant. Finally, he pushed Tails off him and walked away.

"Sonic? What did you see?" Tails followed behind him innocently, jogging to keep up with his rapid pace.

"Things." Was his gloomy reply.

"Do you need food?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Can you be more specific about the "things"?"

"No. That is, if you want to live, no."

Tails was confused. He side-stepped Sonic and allowed the dull blue hedgehog to run into him. Sonic cocked his head innocently, watching Tails pulsate with anger. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you are going to tell me what is making you so damn gloomy and you are going to tell me right now!" Tails' voice grew into a shriek because of the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. His face contorted horribly until he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Sonic took the little fox in his arms, holding him tight and secure against his too-thin body and nuzzling him. "Hush now, baby. What's the problem? I'm the one who should be pissed."

Tails shook his head, still sobbing. "What's wrong that you can't tell me?!"

"I don't want you to know, sweetie. It'll make you worry."

Tails pushed away from Sonic, still in his arms. Their heads were now at equal levels and as he pulled away, his angry pure blue eyes were level with Sonic's emerald green ones.

"I'm worrying now," he said, the tears dying away as his love's arms encased him tighter, pulling their genitals closer. His forehead touched Sonic's. It was unusually hot. "Tell me, my angel, what's troubling you?"

Sonic was sweating now, his arms trembling. "Let's sit," He suggested. "I'm…" He paused. "…very tired."

"Did you sleep at all?" Tails demanded, his head once again resting on Sonic's shoulder. His whole body was trembling beneath the fox, shivers contorting his posture.

"Little," The hedgehog admitted. "Mine eyes have seen too much…what the hell? I'm talking crazy."

Tails snuggled into his shoulder. "My darling little angel,"

They collapsed into the couch and Tails had pinned Sonic against the backing. His fists held Sonic's bony shoulders firmly in place, for he knew the hedgehog was too weak now to fight his restraints. "Explain." He hissed, very close to Sonic's right ear. "I'm getting testy."

Sonic licked Tails' nipple and then pulled away. "You're too seductive from this point of view. Get down, I need all of my concentration for this."

Tails obeyed reverently, pressing his knees together gently to tuck away his genitals.

Sonic sighed. "Here goes. Listen, Tails, you may have noticed that I'm hot…in temperature," he amended softy. "The fact that I'm hot in more ways than one is a given." Tails giggled as Sonic's arms pulled him close. "I do actually have a fever, but I don't feel like curing it. It isn't very serious, you see. By the way, I love it when you get testy. You're so sexy when your tails are stiff and thrust out behind you and your little eyes burn with fury…" His fingers traced Tails' cheekbone affectionately, more tears streaming from his eyes as he spoke.

Tails purred and then stopped Sonic's hand in its memorization of his face shape. "Go on," He encouraged.

Sonic sighed, shivering as he did so. "Eggman will be attacking today," he affirmed. "I can sense it, and all of my body can as well. I'm so tense, so ill, only Eggman could do this to me."

"Me too!" Tails argued in a whiny voice, his hand reaching up to touch the hollow under Sonic's beautiful, filmy eyes.

"Well, but you do it in a pleasureful way. It's…not a real word, is it?" He quizzed at the fox's "you-did-something-taboo" expression.

"No it isn't. Please go on." Tails was so apathetic to grammar today. He was utterly focused on Sonic's words.

"I'll have to go put myself in danger," Sonic told Tails. "Sick and starved as I am, I will have to fight. Sally and the others are counting on me, I can't let them down."

Tails looked down, concentrating on the beautiful, though darkly outlined, planes of Sonic's chest, concentrating on the ribs especially. His finger moved to caress this most gentle part of Sonic's thoroughly ticklish body. "I know," he whispered. "You'll be there for all but me."

"Foolishness!" Sonic kissed Tails' forehead, moving down his body slowly, kissing his eyelid, his nose, his cheekbone, till he found the fox's mouth and managed to give the fox a little kiss, tasting Tails' mouth and indulging in Tails' taste. When he finally was strong enough to pull away, he whispered; "I'll return as sick as I am to you, maybe better, but not worse."

Tails' eyes filled with tears as his forehead pressed against Sonic's again. "What if you don't come back at all?" The voice was a deep whine, because Tails' tears chocked his words. "It isn't fair to me if you die!"

Sonic opened his mouth to promise, but closed it again. In his current state, he couldn't promise anything. And that was mostly because right at that moment, he'd forgotten how to breathe and he passed out without thinking about anything else.


	14. Honor for Our Blue Blur

Honor for our Blue Blur

"Sonic?" Tails nuzzled his beloved under his chin. When Sonic didn't respond, Tails' voice became more urgent and high pitched. "Sonic?!" He nuzzled harder, pushing against the hedgehog's body, trying to jostle him awake.

Sonic groaned, Tails rejoiced-at least he was responding- and the hedgie rubbed his eyes. "What the hell? I don't remember…were you _supposed_ to be invading my space?"

Tails hugged him tightly and nuzzled his shoulder. Sonic's arms encased him after a while. "Oh, Sonic!" The little fox beamed. "I never thought I'd…"

"Hold up, baby, hold up," Sonic gently de-welded Tails' iron grip from around his neck. "What's up with you? You act like I died or…something…" He paused and a hand went right to his stomach. "Did I just…?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Not too long," Tails reassured him, pecking him on the cheek. "But, long enough for me to worry."

Sonic hugged him. "I'm starving." He grinned.

"You have to save the world today," Tails looked concerned and slightly frustrated.

Sonic groaned, pushing Tails aside and getting up. "You're right, unfortunately." He sniffed. "I gotta pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine," he hummed.

Tails punched him in the gut hard enough to hurt the Blue Blur. Neither of them liked that song, but when Sonic daydreamed, he often sang that song, especially if the daydream happened to be about food. "What else do you smell besides food?"

How did you know-oh, right-um…" Sonic sniffed again. Tails hardly breathed as his love became tense with concentration. Even his lovely cock seemed to stiffen as he attempted to fully and completely concentrate on the smell. "Smoke." He growled. "And machine oil." Before Tails could even open his mouth to speak, Sonic was gone in a rush of blue wind.

The little fox followed after him reluctantly. Of course he and Sonic couldn't be so intimate while other people were around, and that sucked. Tails, though, was completely anxious about the danger Eggman provided for them.

A danger that could cause Sonic to die.

Forever.

"Sally! Hurry up and go to the left!" Sonic shouted commands like a regular commando on a battlefield. "Tails! You've got to attack from above! Amy! See if you can weaken those legs! Knuckles and I will do what I can here." He glanced at Tails and then looked to Knuckles. Both members of the "Triple Threat" were looking at him strangely. "What? Knuckles, follow my lead. Tails…" Sonic sighed and leapt into the air, latching onto Tails' waiting hands for only a brief moment. Tails blushed as their hands touched.

Sonic looked up at his boyfriend and groaned. "Think you can keep your eyes off me long enough to fight?"

"No." Tails answered.

"You're impossible!" Sonic released the fox's hand and landed on his feet like a blue cat. Though slightly dizzy from fever, he still managed to do everything gracefully. "Follow my lead," Sonic commanded. As he passed by at a normal-what was for him-jogging speed, he gave encouragement to his friends and soldiers. "Don't hold back, give him everything you've got! I'm going in for a headshot, Knux will back me up."

Everyone nodded a response. Tails glared at Amy as he watched her examine Sonic's muscular legs and went green with jealousy.

Sonic leapt upwards into the air, then like a diver, pushed downward into the glass overhang on the giant robotic creature. Cut slightly by glass, his left arm splashed with blood by a gash that healed too quickly for it to do much to him, he stood like a hero should, casting a shadow over Eggman's surprised, mustached face.

"Scared, Eggman?" He asked innocently, his eyes sparkling. He still felt horrible, his head spinning mercilessly as he tried to make sense of the ruddy blur Eggman was swiftly becoming. Tails watched him wobble, feeling helpless. He had no power to swoop in and save him. It wouldn't be…right.

Eggman studied him, then simply lifted his hand and pressed it to the hedgehog's chest. "You wish." And, then he pushed him.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, unconsciously making it sound like he was the one in danger.

The hedgehog righted himself three seconds before he hit the ground and looked up at the destroyed battle robot. All of his friends and fellow soldiers piled in behind him; ready to support him if he needed it. Tails hovered close by Sonic's side.

The destroyed battle robot uttered a long, mechanical groan that echoed throughout the Great Forest, shattering the peace like crows calling on an early fall night. Then, after this mighty injured roar, it shot an energy beam not unlike Sonic in a spin dash attack straight at them.

"Everyone run!" Sonic cried, rushing forward and taking a defensive "I'm-not-going-to-move-an-inch" position. Not one Freedom Fighter hesitated and they all made for the trees. Well…count Tails out.

"Follow my orders!" Sonic screamed as the energy beam lit up his fur, making it a muted orange as soon as he noticed his boyfriend wasn't with the others.

"You can't make me leave your side!" Tails shouted, dropping to the ground and locking Sonic in an iron grip.

"As leader of the Freedom Fighters, as your boyfriend," Sonic put special emphasis on the word "boyfriend". "As your brother, as your lover, I order you to go with the others!" His voice was high-pitched, desperate. "_NOW_!"

Tails made some kind of reluctant animalistic sound. The beam twinkled in both their wide eyes. In a desperate action, Sonic ripped Tails' hands off his body, almost breaking the vulnerable wrists, and threw him away into the trees. "I can't let you die, my love!" He cried just before the beam hit its mark.

"NOOOO!" Tails sobbed. By the time he caught himself from Sonic's forceful, desperate throw, it was too late. The beam had caused Sonic's lifeless body to fly far away from where they were standing.

Feeling completely drained of hope, Tails fell to the ground at a rapid speed and ducked his head into the tickling grass, sobbing until his tears made the ground wet before him. A hand touched his shoulder. It was Amy.

"Miles," she said softly, her green eyes filled with tears, too. "I know it's tough, but…Well, Sally continued the attack and…" He could tell she had a hard time uttering the last part as the others charged the machine around them. It was like being in a separate bubble. "…he would want you to move on."

Tails wiped away the tears still left on his face and shakily arose, nodding. "Because it's for Sonic," He told her. Actually, he told mostly himself, not her. The statement was so uncertain; he added a question at the end. "…right?"

Amy nodded. "Because it's for Sonic." Then, she hugged him and armed herself with her hammer and followed the charge down the hill.

Tails stood there and felt the wind blow his fur towards the charge, his tails trapping his legs.

"_I'll be in the wind, Tails. You'll never be alone._" Yeah, right.

"Stupid broken promises," Tails mumbled sadly as he mournfully joined the final attack at the bottom of the hill, filled with negative energy he intended to use on defense.

"Hello Eggman," he hissed evilly as his shadow engulfed the evil doctor. "You shouldn't have messed with Sonic. I'll kill you!" The words were simple, but the pain was great.

Afterwards, Tails felt like a part of him had been torn out and fed to the birds.


	15. Death of Hope

Death of Hope

Tails stood on the lonely hill far from everyone else. He was lonelier then he'd ever been in his entire life.

Sonic was dead. Or, at least that's what he'd been told. It had already been a week and there'd been no sign of the hedgehog after the beam's explosion. No one even knew where the body could've landed. Tails refused to believe that his hero, his love, had been killed by a single blow. But, now it seemed to be true.

The lonely hill's knee-high grasses tickled Tails' ankles as he looked out into nothingness. A wind blew past him and he remembered how Sonic would tease him by moving so fast, he was invisible. He remembered Sonic's fond kissing and their way of tumbling about like mad while they played. But now…

Tails trembled and bit his lip as his vision turned to blurs. The wind tugged at his fur faster in all directions and pulled his tails about him like a security blanket. _I'll always be there,_ were the words Sonic had said. _You'll find me in the wind._

"Where are you now, Sonic?" Desperately, Tails fell on his knees and head-first into the grass. "Where? Where?! I love you!" The senseless grass was the only one to hear this desperate confession. "I need you. I can't live without you. Come back, Sonic." When nothing happened, Tails gave in to his tears. "I won't believe you're dead," he sobbed. "You can't be!"

Sonic groaned. He didn't want to be awake right now. The only thing he remembered was a bright white light and he shouting at Tails and the others to go away. To get away from the place where the bomb would no doubt land. "Bomb?" Sonic moaned. It hurt so much to talk. Since when did Eggman resort to explosives?

Gingerly, he opened his eyes and his dilated pupils screamed at the harsh sunshine that greeted them. It was in an overhead position; noon. Sonic thought he heard the scream of a vulture or two from up in the sky. He squinted. Yep. Vultures already counting on his death had gathered and were traveling a grim circle around the blazing sun.

Sonic closed his eyes again. The warmth of the noonday sun felt good on his closed eyelids and he calmed instantly. "Ah," he sighed, but winced. Slowly, with much precaution, he inched up onto his elbows. They seemed all right, although he noted they trembled a little. His body was in shock. He paused all breathing as he found the problem.

A large hole gaped on the right side of his chest. It was a far deeper wound than any Sonic had ever remembered receiving. It was deep. So much so that his ribs, bloody and almost a fair shade of pure white, were visible. Sonic gasped, never even considering the fact he could be so deeply wounded. Already, scratches and bruises on his body were beginning to heal, but this! His amazing powers of recovery hadn't even begun work on this thing. "What other organs can be seen?" He hissed under his breath. Despite all he tried to recall of what little anatomy he knew, he couldn't discover what other organs were showing. They felt dry and eerie. Sonic's vision blanked out for a few seconds and he got it back at the price of a deadly headache. "From loss of blood?" Sonic tried to regulate his accelerated breathing, as he knew he could, and tried to calm his anxious heart.

He gave up attempts at something that obviously weren't working and was only wasting his energy and lowered himself back down to the ground gingerly. He focused his thoughts on regulating his breathing. It was no easy task, but once it had been achieved quite sooner then he'd thought, he began to cautiously test his other body parts.

He had full movement of his neck, eyes, ears, and mouth. No senses were permanently damaged, so that was good. He slowly extended his left arm, then his right. The grass underneath pricked him like so many needles, but he was in good spirits. Wrists were fully movable, and his hands were in good shape. Sonic wondered about his legs. He would be devastated if he couldn't use them.

Legs were movable, but Sonic yelped as pain shot up from his right foot all the way up to his head. More pain came from using his lungs and he regulated his breathing again wearily. Slow breath came easy this time, almost made him sleepy as he examined his foot. It was sprained, but it would be fine soon. He could feel his body working fast to repair what he would need to survive.

A massive store of wildlife told him Eggman had not yet touched this place…wherever exactly it was. His condition made him both dizzy and sleepy, so with little regret, he drifted off into slumber, awaiting the repair of his foot so he could begin his journey home.

Days passed and Tails grew lonely. He went about routine chores with an empty head, trying his best not to think of Sonic.

As he one day kicked with his foot a bottle of the pleasure pills absently, he cringed as he remembered the fun he and Sonic had had. It made him mourn for company and only made him miserable. Never in his whole life had he felt so deprived of love. For once, he embodied what he had been since his first memory; an orphan.

His life now was blank page after blank page. Words escaped him and he knew and cared about little. Randomly, he would try to continue on with his life, try to cook himself a meal, but the countless blank pages went on and Tails found himself wishing for death. Like a dog, he pulled himself around on his stomach and carefully tended the fire. The couch and the coffee table gathered dust.

And then blank page,

After blank page,

After blank page.

Blank.

Blank.

Blank.


	16. Feelings

Feelings

Sonic wandered along in relative silence, trying not to run so hard or so fast as to aggravate his wound, lest he leave a trail of blood or worse; faint.

He stumbled upon what he thought was an allusion. A thriftway; small grocery stores he remembered from his days as a street rat. It seemed to be the agora of a tiny polis; still standing from the dark ages of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic blinked and rubbed his eyes. It was real. Though there weren't many people, Sonic could tell the thriftway was open and running.

_Good,_ he thought. _Bandages._ He had a little money; currency that was good pretty much anywhere and in places it wasn't, the exchange rate was almost exact down to the penny. Whenever he returned home, whether he'd spent any or not, he always restocked and made sure to stuff a few bills into his sock. Where else would he keep it anyway?

Tired but happy to finally stumble into civilization, Sonic invaded the polis. It wasn't well guarded, and the few people he passed seemed reserved, shy. They were mostly squirrels and raccoons; old, ancient races which possessed natural coloring to help them blend in. As if they truly needed it. Squirrels, raccoons, and any kind of woodland rodent were good to have as friends. They are skilled workers who can go both alone and in groups. Many are born leaders with charisma enough to calm or begin a riot or lead an army. They are conservative and can store massive amounts for feast or famine.

A few stores were set up, like a market, but transactions were made in silence. Sonic was the only hedgehog here and his bright coloring made him stand out. He knew he had no time; just to get bandages and then be on his way. Though, his ego pained him as he realized he'd never been here before.

"Hey there! Sir!" Sonic was surprised to find himself addressed by a fancy dressed silvery raccoon at what looked like a tapestry booth.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked in polite confusion.

"Yes, good chap," answered the fellow. "The name's Fenway. You look lost."

"I'm just passing by," Sonic walked over, grateful to find someone friendly in this reserved town. "Could you, by any chance, tell me where I am?"

"Sure as my tail has rings!" The man laughed. His eyes shone a strange onyx and he twitched his tail as he spoke. "You're looking at historic La Pass, the only remaining polis!" He seemed proud of this place.

"Everyone here is so…" Sonic trailed off. "Anyway, thank you." He was about to walk away when something crossed his mind. "Do you know why it's called La Pass?"

"It's an in-between town."

"Excuse me?" He wondered at this terminology. "Interesting choice of words, sir."

"Call me Fenway, and yes I suppose it is." The raccoon chuckled. "You see, this place is the only bit of civilization for miles. During historic polis times, this was the midway point between the polis Dalley and her sister Cayte, just twenty miles either direction from here. La Pass was such a party central back in those days," he gestured randomly with his hand. "Now, we're lucky to pick up travelers."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sonic offered a half smile. "Well, I've got to pick up some supplies from the thriftway, so thank you for the information." He turned and walked away.

"Any time, mate!" Fenway called after him cheerfully. _He must be glad to find someone to talk to,_ Sonic thought as he entered the thriftway.

Nothing went on with Tails; not now, not ever.

Buh-bump.

His heart told him lies in the darkness.

Buh-bump.

He thought he heard his love's voice call to him from the door.

Buh-bump.

Just another blank page.

Buh-bump.

His love was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Buh-bump.

Sonic's stomach growled and he leaned further into the cart he was monotonously pushing through the deserted thriftway. Elevator music hummed in the background, and Sonic thought he vaguely recognized the song, but he couldn't be sure. The food he was passing was tempting. Beef and chicken, turkey, hot dogs, yum! Sonic licked his lips, but knew the prices were far too high for his budget. "I've got to get my bandages and get out of here," he mumbled. "I don't blend in exactly," He sighed.

What he wouldn't give to have enough time and money to _really_ go shopping. There was way too much food here and everything was just way too tempting. If only… He shook his head firmly to clear it. _Did you get a concussion that your mind was wiped, Sonic?_ He chuckled to himself. _Get a grip, will you?_

But, through the distorted reflection of the steel that lined the cases of food, he saw how horrid he really and truly looked. He'd healed enough, or at least been out long enough, that his fur had grown over his deep wound. Wondering how he could've survived such a deep, lasting injury made him dizzy even just as a wandering thought. But, regardless of whether his main concern was covered or not, he still looked beat-up and thin. He wondered if the thin he was might be something those around him would think about. _Or do they think me skinny, perhaps not starved?_

He breathed a sigh of relief, and paused when only a few pinpricks of pain shot throughout his body. His injury had healed somewhat, but he still needed to bandage it to keep it from getting infected. At an earlier date, he'd rubbed some crushed aloe leaves upon it, mixing them gently with water to soothe the wound. It had seemed to help, but it was no substitute for a bandage.

He found what he was looking for and quickly opened the package, taking care not to wrap too tightly, as this would prevent easy breathing, nor too loosely, which would cause them to fall off or come undone. He tied it in the best knot he could remember how to do good and flat and sighed as he passed yet another case of food.

"Maybe I'll make a bear trap," he mumbled. But even so; how would he cook what he'd caught? Certainly no amount of hunger would excuse him for giving himself to pure instinct. Other…thoughts…came up when instinct was mentioned. Sonic knew well that, according to non-talking animal standards, he was more then old enough to father children, and he knew his conscience would not permit him to cheat on Tails under any circumstances.

He felt his heart accelerate as he paid. He was impatient to leave…he wanted to…before his mind got the better of him.

The cashier was young, lovely, with breasts the size of planets, (well, perhaps _that_ was an exaggeration, but still). Sonic grew hot under the collar as the young girl swished her tail about, her breasts moving smoothly with her under her sweatshirt…

"Sir? Are you all right?" She smiled.

"Wha?" Sonic was dazed, then remembered and handed over the money in a sonic second. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," the girl pressed soothingly. Then, she looked at him firmly, as if seeing _through _him. Sonic wondered at this and pretended to re-roll the ends of his gloves in an attempt to pry his eyes away from her impressive breasts. "Excuse me, but aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Almost instantly, Sonic shushed her. It was an automatic precaution, though there was no one around. "Please. I don't want anyone to hear." He realized he had his hand pressed firmly against her mouth and he pulled it away. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," the girl smoothed her hand down her face easily. Her eyes were a soft gray, like rocks by the bases of mountains. Her face was perfect, too. Not too angular, not too undefined…he breathed gently, accelerating his rapidly beating heart. "I understand. No one would like you very much anyway," she giggled. "We're a proud and stupid lot."

"I'm surprised we've never made contact with La Pass…" Sonic mused, searching the thriftway for something to set his eyes on…other than the beautiful girl before him. "…as a Freedom Fighter group, I mean. I've never even been here and I travel often."

"Hmm. I can imagine someone like you gets bored easily," The girl shrugged, he could see her chest moving out of the corner of his eye. "Like I said, we're proud to the point of insanity here. Been able to fend off Eggman's onslaught for ages. At least from this part of the world. And we'll continue to do it, too." She grinned.

"Hmm." Sonic was far away, thinking about Tails to keep his mind off of the boobs. Such blue eyes the little fox had. They glowed softly like the eyes you might expect to find on an angel. _My beautiful little angel._

"My name's Aqua." The squirrel crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you thinking, boy?"

"Hmm. My friend back home," Sonic didn't want to give away too much, in case he got hungry enough to give her what she wanted… "He probably misses me like hell."

"Gay guys don't curse," chuckled Aqua quietly.

Sonic flushed. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he wasn't gay, but for what purpose? There was really nothing _wrong_ with being gay, but he was bi. He was okay with that, but being _gay_ took things to a whole new level. He decided a joke would erase the awkward silence. "Then I can't be gay. I curse _way_ too much."

It worked; she laughed heartily. "I guess you can't. So, what _do _you want, boy?" She leaned over towards him. "Sex?" Her boobs nearly touched him. The place was deserted; he could just grab those beautiful boobs of hers, stuff one into his mouth, and wait for her to grab his stick…

"No," He shook his head, pulling himself out of that blasphemous thought. Shock passed over him as he realized temptation to do _that_ wasn't so strong. A part of him was scolding the little man-whore he was for even thinking such thoughts. _Damn you, don't cheat on him! Dammit!_ The other part, the man-whore part, took this beating with consideration and silence. No temptation. _This girl's bare boobs could touch me,_ he thought, relieved. _And, no passion could result. I'm stronger then I thought._

"Well," the girl backed off. "What, then?"

Sonic fingered a scar on his arm. "I guess I want to go home." He shrugged, taking the empty bandage package as he left. "Bye." He had to pour on some of his legendary speed to force the man-whore part of him away and he was relieved at the fresh air outside, where it didn't smell like bra.

He breathed in the freshness of the air about him, then, despite the shots of pain that constantly ran up and down his body every time he took a step, he pressed his legs onward, slowly forcing them into a run, faster, faster, until all was speed and rapid pinpricks of pain as countryside passed by in a blur of green.

Tails sat up in bed. It was day, but he'd been too morose to arise from the blankets that reminded him of Sonic's arms. Tears filled his eyes as he thought the name. How horrid to be deprived of love. Curiously, he reached under the bed; the last place he'd seen Sonic's CD player. The poor old thing was out-dated and half useless, but the music inside would remind him of his true love. But the player wasn't there. Tails frowned and, groaning at being disturbed from depression, arose out of bed and went into Sonic's room.

"Room" was a light term for what looked like an oversized storage closet. Sonic didn't even own a bed he traveled so much! But, here was his smell, here his ghost lingered, the soft dust that his shoes carried with them, spare socks and gloves in the drawers of the ancient dresser, were all here. Tails loved the fact that the air in here tasted of Sonic's beautiful fur; the natural taste, when he'd just returned from adventure, the dewdrops making it taste damp and the sweat making it taste salty. The old room was messy, but Sonic honestly didn't own much.

Being out on the road meant that Sonic owned little. The red guitar and the CD recorder were prized possessions and they stood like sentries at the far end of the room. A breeze through the open windows told Tails it was no longer summer. Winter snows would be here soon. Sonic had already been missing three months.

Tails took his mind off Sonic and concentrated on finding the CD player. He rummaged through drawers, searching for it, but all he came upon were socks. As he smoothed his bare fingers over the texture of the comforting clothes, he came upon the hilt of a strange object… He pulled it out gingerly and looked it over.

A sapphire-colored knife blade showed his reflection. The hilt was pure white with no traces of dirt. Tails turned it over in his hands, unaware Sonic had ever owned a knife, much less used one. The fox wondered vaguely if he would need it later, but the wind of hope passed through him again; this time warm like a hug, and he placed it back under the socks. "Okay, Sonic," he said gently. "No suicide." His hand felt a piece of old paper. This he removed and opened.

Sonic's handwriting. Tails' heart accelerated as he read the quick, sloppy script he adored.

_Dear Tails,_

_Everything I have I leave to you. I guess I only thought about this more recently because I just remembered it's possible that I could die. So, on the off chance I do, here's a few things._

_One, I'm sure wherever we go after our deaths, I'll miss you. You are more then a memory, Tails. Oh, my beloved, you have no idea how your touch, your voice, your gorgeous eyes, have left an imprint on my soul, my very being. If I ever forget that, so help me God._

_Two, God I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Please forgive me. You are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, and I apologize that it took so long for me to realize that. I really do love you, Tails. And that's an understatement._

_Three, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You really are. Your body is perfect, you're a pleasure to be around, you make me laugh and whenever I look at you, I know that I'm seeing the most amazing pilot, engineer, techie, or whatever you decide to be, right there before me. Your eyes are prettier then the sky. But, there's just one more thing._

Tails turned the paper over. Sonic's script was large and sloppy.

_Even if I'm not with you, even if I'm the one you really love, even if it turns out I'm gone for good, even if I didn't deserve to die right now,_

_DON'T GIVE UP. That knife in the drawer isn't for you. Honestly, I never thought I'd need that thing. If you die before me, I'll kill myself because I'm just not strong enough to go on without you. _

_BUT YOU ARE. Don't forget that. I love you, Tails. Look for me in the wind._

_SONIC_

_P.S: My CD player's in my glove drawer, if you're looking for it. I guess it's really yours now, huh? Have fun._

"Have fun, he says," Tails pondered, crumpling up the letter and thinking about ripping it apart with the knife that wasn't for him. As he was about to, he paused and folded it. Then, he set it down on the dresser and opened the glove drawer below the socks. Yeah, there it was. Older then several books on the shelf downstairs, and certainly older then time itself, it was still warm from the last time it had been touched.

Tails returned to his bedroom, put the headphones on over his ears, and pressed play. A recorded message interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this thing on?" It was Sonic. He sounded confident, happy. "Okay, yeah, I see the red light. Man, I'm such an idiot. Anyway, if you've found this, I must be dead or dying. So, here's a whole bunch of songs that are supposed to tell you how I feel about you. Oh, and the last track is a _real_ surprise! Well, enjoy, my little one. I love you. Sonic." It ended all too soon. Tails tried to hit the back button, but he stopped as he recognized the first song. Hot by Avril Lavine.

Tails tried to take all the tracks in. When You Look Me in the Eyes, When You're Gone, Dream Big, Shout…wow, there were so many. Tails closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. He was in the middle of 7 Things when he dozed off.

He woke up again later. A song he didn't recognize was just ending. And, the last track was beginning. A few slow bars of guitar; a soft electric tune that Tails recognized faintly from when he was young…when Sonic would sing him to sleep. "Sonic!" Tails cried, shutting up to listen with a rapidly beating heart.

"This one goes out to Tails, my beloved angel. It's called Price of a Rose and it goes a little something like this," Sonic's beautiful singing voice, not too deep but soft and gentle, began in a soft rock form.

"_Before you, I was lost_

_In my own little world,_

_And then, my dear, I found you._

_Then was when we both were so alone,_

_And I kept thinking of reasons why_

_This should be wrong._

_But then, I saw it in your eyes,_

_And for once I truly knew,_

_That I'd do anything not to lose you._

_Cause this rose,_

_This tiny golden rose,_

_Is one I'd pay anything for._

_This rose, this special little rose, _

_Is mine for the taking._

_Grab my hand._

_I'll pay any price to see you by my side._

_My rose._

_I'll do this any day,_

_In every single way._

_When I'm sleeping, I know…_

_You'll be there when I wake,_

_Just for you. _

_Now, we're standing in the rain,_

_I'm flooding with pain, but you're here._

_With your hand in mine, any trouble, any time,_

_I'll face for you._

_This rose, this rose of mine,_

_Is delicate and caring,_

_I love it all the time._

_It sparkles and it shimmers,_

_It amazes and it glimmers,_

_And it's mine, all mine._

_Cause this rose,_

_This tiny golden rose,_

_Is one I'd pay anything for._

_This rose, this special little rose, _

_Is mine for the taking._

_Grab my hand._

_I'll pay any price to see you by my side._

_My rose._

_Now, I know, when I'm gone,_

_You'll wilt; you'll be done,_

_But just move on. _

_Just hold on._

_You're strong, you can do this,_

_I know you can get through this._

_Why do you think_

_I chose you?_

_Out of all of the ones_

_I could've had that I did_

_What I did._

_I'll not regret it._

_Now, you're looking for me,_

_But all you see is pain, _

_Don't be scared._

_My rose,_

_Oh oh oh,_

_My rose._

_Whoa._

_My rose._

_Cause this rose,_

_It is mine,_

_The one I'd give my life for._

_And, I did, my rose. _

_So, listen, hear me out,_

_I'm here._

_I've paid my price, I saw you live,_

_You're still mine, doing fine,_

_My rose._

_My rose._

_My rose._" The guitar piece ended. Gently, Sonic whispered into the mike; "I love you, my rose."

Tails threw himself into the covers and sobbed as he threw the CD player against the wall. It broke in half and made a horrid sound as it monotonously played back Sonic's voice; a broken record.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

The rain like bullets buried deep under his fur and bit his skin like mosquitoes. He was ankle-deep in mud, groaning as he freed his shoe once more, and continued on. The almost acidic rain bleached the trees and blinded him as he glanced upward to watch lightning strike a tree three feet from where he stood. The shock made his side bleed, the red life washed away by the hating rain.

The bandages were soaked, but Sonic retied them angrily. He wanted nothing more then to be home. His soaked fur and even more damp body weighed him down and he screamed into the darkness of the unforgiving pines like a ghost who cannot find its way home. The hedgehog grimaced as a branch hit him in the chest, stunning him. But, he pulled his reluctant feet out of the deep, evil mud and forced his exhausted body to move along steadily.

The purple lightning lit up the pure white branches of the beautifully scary trees, and in their shadows Sonic saw hope. "Tails," he murmured, thinking of his young love. "My rose." He coughed and sneezed, but refused to give himself a chance to care, and moved on like a madman through the furious storm.


	17. End of an Odyssey

End of an Odyssey

Something was different about today. Tails thought that as he hurried through the spring wind, throwing on his boots and scarf as he went. Something was attracting him like a magnet to that spot on the hill just outside his house where the happy cherry blossoms made a slippery coat of petals on the ground. It was a mysterious pull, one he'd felt only ages ago; what was almost a year, when his love had returned home from his adventure and they'd kissed.

Tails pulled himself out of the dream, watching his booted feet run across the ground. He wasn't even thinking about running; why, then, was he so determined? Nothing could make him so determined except his friend, hero, love… Tails stopped and glanced up. Was he dreaming?

The hedgehog, his fur matted and his whole body thin, was sniffing daintily at a flower he held in one hand. Soaked bandages revealed a strange, deep wound (or, what remained of it), and he looked tired and half-dead, his cobalt blue color giving way to a sickly gray-blue. But, as the tired eyes looked upon him, they shone like two emerald suns. "Hey," the voice was hoarse, in need of water, but it was indeed him.

Tails bit his lip, then pushed his reluctant body forward, falling on his knees and grasping at the hedgehog thankfully and with the full force of love. He smelled so authentic, so sweaty, so damp; the way he _felt_ beneath the matted fur was right. "Sonic," Tails breathed, his voice cracking. "You're real,"

Sonic inched up, chuckling. "Of course, angel. I'm real, or at least I _used_ to be," he grinned. "Am I in heaven, angel? Or, tell me; did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Tails asked, tears in his eyes. "I'm…I'm not…"

"Why, when you fell from the sky, my dear," Sonic's eyes shone. "How's it going, Tails?"

The fox squeezed him. Sonic allowed this, even though it hurt him badly. This hurt was less then the hurt he'd felt while away from Tails. "Sonic," Tails gasped. "I thought you were dead."

"Okay, okay. Starting to hurt me, here," Sonic petted Tails and flicked his nose affectionately. "Easy, easy. All will be told, but first I need to get home." Sonic got to his feet with some difficulty. Tails drew near for support, but mostly just to breathe in essence of Sonic; the only thing he needed to be happy.

Tails laughed as he placed Sonic on the couch. "I'm just so glad that you're back. God," He panted, for he'd supported Sonic's weight on the way home and had talked unendingly. He now sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Sonic to take him into his arms.

The hedgehog hesitated, then in a swift movement pulled Tails into his lap and held him there firmly. Tails lay his warm tummy over Sonic's ice cold belly and placed his arms about his neck. Tails felt Sonic stroke his stick slowly. There was nothing but birds singing for awhile, then Sonic released his hands and stretched out, yawning.

"I'm thirsty," he grinned. "I need water."

Tails sat up from listening to his heart. "I've got it," he disappeared into the kitchen and brought back a water bottle. "There."

Sonic drank it in one gulp and tossed the hollow shell away. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Ah," He chuckled, his voice now sounding more robust. "That's better. Come here and sit, Tails. Snuggle. I haven't felt you in so long." His arms were outstretched.

Tails was more then overjoyed and pounced into Sonic's lap without a second thought. Sonic's strong arms encased the little fox and Tails listened to Sonic's heart. His whole body was ice cold, but it almost felt good. His heart was strong and healthy, but…

The fox glanced up, hoping to catch Sonic's eye. But the emerald suns were closed and Sonic's breathing was calm and easy. Every so often, he hugged Tails firmly to his chest. The young boy clasped his warm hands around Sonic's bony cheeks, touched his warm forehead to Sonic's stone-cold one, and pressed his lips against Sonic's.

Inside, Sonic tasted even more wonderful. His breath tasted of outside air, but no food lingered there. Tails frowned, kissing harder, until Sonic's hands stroked his hair and his tongue explored his mouth freely. Sonic swallowed every bit of Tails' saliva, feeding on his love's taste and taking in the linen-like smell of the angel before him. Their eyes met only once; both sets consumed in passion.

Tails' privates were now over Sonic's, touching most marvelously, and Tails' knees and tails shielded the love they made. Sonic's arms grabbed Tails' waist, forcing him closer. Then, he broke the kiss. Tails' head rested on Sonic's shoulder, gasping for air, and Sonic began to lick Tails' clean fur. The fox tasted Sonic's matted fur, too; biting the knots to untangle them. Finally, Sonic pulled away and Tails sat up, curious. "What?"

Sonic shook his head, panting. He looked sick. "Tails…I…"

Then, Tails remembered. "Oh," He grinned. "Your tummy's roaring, isn't it?"

"I'm starved all the way to death and back," Sonic admitted gently. "You don't feel so full yourself. I expected to wrap my arms around a nice chubby belly."

"Heh. Like I can eat when I think you're dead, Sonic." Tails was skeptic.

"I _told_ you to move on," Sonic's tone was annoyed, but knowing.

"That's impossible for me to do," Tails' blue eyes met Sonic's. They were positive and absolute. "I only love you."

"One day I'll die for real, you know." Sonic's eyes were glassy and tired, but tears flowed from them. He embraced Tails tightly. "But, let's not think of that. After all, I'm here now and that's what matters. Come!" He hoisted Tails onto his shoulder. "A feast! A celebration! Tonight, we eat ourselves out of house and home!"

Once in the kitchen, though, Sonic had very little strength left and only had enough to plop Tails into a chair before fainting. The fox had learned to cook from Amy, so he decided to try his hand at a nice, hot feast for his beloved wind spirit. He hummed Price of a Rose as he cooked, remembering the words clearly.

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do._

_You make me love you._

Miley Cyrus, _7 Things_

Sonic awoke to the delicious smells of a cooked meal. He found himself on the couch and swallowed the saliva that threatened to become drool. His whole body ached, especially his stomach, which vibrated his whole body as if he'd swallowed a cell phone. Groaning, he shifted positions. Where was he? The fire burned before him, relaxing his core. "Ah," Sonic closed his eyes a moment. It felt really good to be home.

"Having fun?" Tails stood over him, a tray in his hands. Upon this tray was an assortment of foods, from chili dogs and fried chicken to rice and greens. There was even a liter bottle of soda there for him.

The smells tempted Sonic and he sat up. "Yes, of course, Tails," His voice was innocent.

"Don't worry, I'll let you eat," Tails placed the tray on the coffee table he'd dusted and sat at the foot of the couch, fixing the CD player he'd broke diligently.

Sonic hungrily grabbed a chili dog (one of how many hundred?), but paused as it was about to touch his lips. He shifted positions easily, his arms and legs trembling under his weight, and rested his cheek on Tails' head. "Did _you_ eat, Tails?"

The fox laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm more than warm inside. Eat your fill; there's more in the kitchen when you want it."

"A true feast, Tails." Sonic didn't want to stop touching Tails, but his excruciatingly empty belly pained him, finally forcing him to devour the chili dog he held, as well as tearing his way through the rest of the oversized portions placed there for him, drinking soda at intervals, and also feasting on the beloved sight of his angel. Images of his little angel swarmed his head, and he willed himself to continue eating. _Tonight, I'll please you. I will. Honest._


	18. Pleasure

Pleasure

"Ah." Sonic muffled a burp and stretched out to full length. Tails appraised Sonic, satisfied with the slightly chubbier figure before him. "That's _so_ much more enjoyable. Come, my little dove, help me up," Tails took the outstretched hand and pulled Sonic to his feet.

"What happened to your fever?"

"It went away," Sonic smiled innocently. "Come. I'm all sweaty and in need of a shower. You know I can't handle _that_ myself."

Tails giggled, wrapping the hedgehog's arms around his shoulders. "I _love_ it when you're sweaty, Sonic. You taste better."

Sonic shook his head. "I need to wash my wound off."

Tails caught on. "_Oh_."

"Yes, so, if you'll get the water started…" Sonic indicated comically with his hands towards the bathroom. Tails waited, uncertain. "Go on, Tails." Sonic smiled.

The fox stepped forward a few paces, but he didn't get far before a feeling of deep loss provoked him to run back to his boyfriend, resuming the iron grip around the hedgie. Sonic struggled for space and gasped for air. "Tails, easy! Crushing my lungs here! Carefully! Ow!"

Tails pulled away, blushing at the high-pitched squeal and the word that had followed. This embarrassment also gave him pride. He'd hurt Sonic, even made him say _ow_. "I'm strong, Sonic," Tails breathed.

"For the moment, babe, for the moment," Sonic answered, brushing himself off. "Now, go get the water started." Tails' puppy dog eyes made his heart leap into his throat. He swallowed convulsively and closed his emerald eyes. When he'd opened them again, they were a striking, sparkling, glassy green that would've made any plant of that color envious. The sparkle wasn't playful; they were the eyes of an Alpha wolf, in a society where eyes make the leader. "You get that shower water started and I'll be along," He promised, the soft tone not matching the demanding eyes.

Tails gulped, but obeyed reluctantly. A pout crossed his face automatically as he went to get the water started. Sonic unwrapped the bandages and stood before the mirror in awe.

His powers of healing were more than previously thought. They'd turned the fatal wound into a large scar on the right side where the impact had been greatest, made nearly invisible under his fur and a few bruises gracing his legs and chest where, just a few (he forgot the time period)…ago, the creamy white ribs had been showing beneath the skin and organs, too, were exposed and dried out.

He felt the blood loss in a rush of dizziness and sudden thirst, but it would pass as soon as the hot water hit him. "Ew," he shivered. "Water."

"Sonic! C'mon!" Tails called. Sonic's ears pricked after he heard his name and blushed, remembering he was home.

"I'm coming!" He called, rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom as he did so.

Tails smiled, looking at him. "It's been a long time since I've been able to see you like this."

Sonic returned the favor, his eyes no longer demanding like that of a wolf in command, but softening as a lover's often did. "Me too," Was his genius response.

Tails chuckled, his arms opening and the hedgehog relaxed into the gentle embrace. "For a blue-furred Don Quixote, your words are not quite so smooth."

"What, must I recite _Romeo and Juliet _for you, then?" Sonic sniffed at Tails' body, his eyelids snapping shut against the soft, silky fur not marred by burs and thorns and sweat.

"It would be nice," Tails mused thoughtfully.

Sonic huffed and recited his favorite line; "_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do intreat his eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return._" He had to change but one pronoun. He didn't wait for Tails to say or do anything before continuing with another verse. "_As daylight doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night_."

Tails looked up into Sonic's eyes. "You…memorized that?"

"The whole monologue," Sonic replied proudly. "I just edited. That old man's only problem was that he couldn't say what he has to say in one sentence or a paragraph."

"True." Tails kissed him on the side of his lips. "Well, shall we?" He indicated towards the shower.

"Lead the way, oh lantern eyes that shine without fire and burn through the night." Sonic answered, allowing his lover to pull him into the shower. He quickly grabbed the soap and lathered up, cleaning and rinsing every part but one. With the soap still on this part, he slipped the soap to Tails.

The little fox soaped up, but Sonic grabbed him and lathered the inside of his butt with soap. "There." He said. "This'll sting a little, but it'll feel good, too."

Tails leaned against the tiled wall, hooking his legs over Sonic's shoulders. Then, Sonic held his hips and did as he pleased. The water washed away the fears of separation and death and replaced them with love and hope.

And, it was perfect.


	19. The Ending

The Ending: Perfect

The shower water turned off and two animals stepped out of the shower, soaking wet but happy nonetheless. The older one dried the tired younger one diligently and then the two trudged off to bed.

"Sleepy?" Sonic asked Tails innocently as he caught the young one, preventing him from falling.

"Very, Sonic," Tails admitted with a yawn as Sonic lifted him into his strong arms.

"There now. Did you enjoy that?" Sonic's penis was throbbing, but at this point, he didn't care.

"It was wonderful," Tails clutched a fistful of the slightly damp fur on Sonic's shoulders and nestled deep within the comforting warm fur. "Hmm. You're warmer than a bed Sonic."

The former chuckled softly as he padded into the bedroom and let himself down into the bed. "Am I, now?" He shifted their positions until Tails was lying on top of him, the little fox's head resting against Sonic's beating heart.

"Very, very, _very_ toasty." Tails affirmed, yawning cutely again.

Sonic thought about this for a long time. "Hmm. I guess it's because you made a nice, toasty meal and I ate it. Now that it's inside me, I'm not cold anymore, and I'm like a heating blanket."

Tails mumbled something, though it sounded as if it was in a different language and snuggled closer to Sonic, begging the hedgie to wrap his arms around him. Sonic did so obediently. Then, the yellow-furred fox murmured; "I like you better this way."

Sonic laughed softly, his chest moving with him. "Ah? Well, maybe I should start eating!"

Tails rested his head right underneath Sonic's chin and pressed his face into the warm fur. "Good night, Sonic."

Sonic kissed the little fox's forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

And so, the little fox fell asleep and Sonic's protective green eyes stared lazily all the way into tomorrow and so many other tomorrows that he and Tails could and would spent together.

Forever and ever and always.

THE END


	20. Production Notes

Hey everyone! These are my production notes for Price of a Rose (POAR for short). I hope you enjoy them!

POAR was my first Sonic yaoi piece. I was inspired by a sontails video on Youtube, and I slowly came to see how well they worked together. At first, I was turned off by yaoi, but I soon came to find it enjoyable, especially when the characters involved are two of my most favorites. I had always admired the relationship between the hedgehog and fox, even before I decided they were "together", because my brother and I shared the same sibling relationship. (Don't go getting the wrong idea here…) They, therefore, became my two favorite characters.

Before I started writing POAR last summer (2007), I had first wrote a song, sung by Sonic, about his "little rose" which was how the title was decided upon. (The song's name, coincidentally, was "Price of a Rose", but it was discarded before actual writing began). Now, I will tell you how I got some of the inspiration for various chapters and scenes.

I was first inspired to write yaoi by my friend, Kakashis-First-Kiss, whom I know personally as well as on the site. I had been reading her stories long before I was into yaoi and I decided to give it a try one time. Another major inspiration was Shax Davis, whose writing I found very descriptive, which encouraged POAR's vivid, step-by-step descriptions.

The first scene, where Sonic is sleeping on the couch by the fire when Tails comes to kiss him, should seem familiar. That's because the inspiration came directly from the opening cutscene of Sonic and the Secret Rings. I had meant for POAR to take place directly _after_ Sonic and the Secret Rings was over, which I alluded to when speaking of Sonic's "previous adventure". That would have to mean that grains of sand would also be among the strands of fur on Sonic's body, adding to the dreamy sexiness of the opening scene.

One of my most favorite scenes is when Sonic first asks Tails to be his boyfriend in the hammock. I once owned a dark green hammock, so I managed to squeeze one of my possessions into the tale. At the time, I was also re-reading The Little Prince by Antoine De Saint-Exupéry, and I found the character of the Prince much like Tails in many ways. That, and Sonic breaking down and asking Tails to "make him strong again" was irresistible to me in that moment. That chapter was probably one of the most fun chapters for me to write. The fact that, in the next chapter, I capitalized on Sonic's fear of water, was just an extra that popped into my head as I narrated the chapter.

Many people were wondering about the "pills". At the time, I was new to yaoi and didn't know how to write guy-guy sex. So, I came up with an excuse for Sonic to be uncomfortable (him never being with a guy before in that way), and gave Tails a solution. But, as it turns out, very few sex scenes were made public in that story, so I discarded the pills later on. At that time, I had also kind of learned how to write guy-guy from hehehegiggity (or, one style at least), and then from other various writers of yaoi fanfics you can find under my favorites. The main ones (and ones I still use for reference) are:

A Passion Unknown by Mega sonic fan

I Won't Let Go, Shadow  by furryluver18

And…

Punch Drunk Love by Aeyvi Allen Poe

I had a lot of fun reading your stories! ^_^ POAR was the first fanfiction story I had ever wrote a sequel to (because so many people asked), second story in general.

Of course, I thrive on hurt and comfort afterward. The "Mary" chapter was something I was inspired to do by yet another yaoi I was writing called Feather and Quill, which I suppose technically was my second yaoi ever. In it, Sonic's mother was killed by his father under similar circumstances. So, I did do a crossover of sorts from one fanfiction to another, making some facts almost similar, though I never intend to have all my stories cross boundary lines and become Sonic's life story, which they are not. Each story (not counting sequels) is an individual tale.

The end of POAR was a hurt/comfort objective that I had tried to meet, where Sonic and Tails find pleasure in each other's company. I had been inspired by the love songs I was listening to at the time, the chief theme for POAR being Hot by Avril Lavigne, and wanted to "write to the music", in a way. I did my best to portray what I saw when I listened to that song, and I think I did a fairly good job. Anyway, I had meant POAR to end and never start up again, but since the sequel came and was more popular, I guess it didn't end there.

As always, keep on reading and reviewing!

~pantedgieQueen13


End file.
